


Восемь шагов

by zhimolost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Police Officer Derek, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost
Summary: Восемь шагов навстречу друг другу от начала и до конца; потому что куда бы я ни пошел, я повсюду вижу твое лицо.





	1. Шаги 1-4. Дерек.

****

Шаг 1.

\- Он мягкий, - Лора стоит на цыпочках, заглядывая в колыбель. – Смотри, какие уши. 

\- У тебя такие же были, - Питер рассматривает лежащего малыша, который таращится в ответ желто-зелеными глазенками и молчит, только тянет ручонку, пытаясь ухватить за палец. 

\- Прямо такие? – Лора осторожно касается заостренного, розового и покрытого пушком кончика ушной раковины. Она уже знает, что дети совсем не контролируют обращения и до года находятся в частичной трансформации, но это все равно ее удивляет. Как и само наличие маленького оборотня в доме. 

Они все готовились и ждали его: слушали биение сердечка в животе Талии и украдкой принюхивались к теплому запаху молока. Лора часто садилась рядом с матерью и скреблась в натянутую кожу: братик слегка пихался то пяткой, то кулаком, и Талия охала, смеясь. Питер тоже чрезвычайно заинтересовался таинственным младенцем – то рассказывал племяннице, что она была гораздо бойче и пиналась вдвое усерднее, то украдкой сидел у дивана, пока альфа спала, и что-то бурчал на грани слышимости, явно обращаясь к животу сестры. А уж отца таким гордым и счастливым Лора не видела, кажется, никогда. 

Они так ждали его, и вот он появился, принесенный на руках из больницы. И теперь это уже не просто какой-то там комок. Это Дерек. Младший брат. 

Лоре очень нравилось, что у него тоже есть раскатистая, рычащая "р" в имени. Даже красивее, чем у нее самой; но такую малость она готова была простить пушистому волчонку с широко раскрытыми глазами, черными волосенками и упрямой мордашкой, когда пытался достать до нарисованной на потолке детской луны.   
Или, как сейчас, до Питера, который подразнивал, играясь. 

\- А когда он научится говорить? – Лора гладит мягкую щеку волчонка, молча тянущегося вверх. 

\- Когда мы его научим, - Питер опускает руку, и малыш – Дерек – неуклюже стискивает указательный палец, слюнявя и прихватывая крошечными клыками. – Взрослые вечно заняты, на них нельзя положиться. 

\- Он зависит от нас? – Лора оборачивается в полном изумлении, на что дядя легко кивает, щекоча волчонку нёбо. 

\- Ага. От меня больше. 

\- Это почему?

\- Потому что он мальчик. Не волнуйся, - хитро скалится, показывая белые зубы, - тебя он тоже будет любить. 

Лора фыркает, пихая его бедром. Конечно, брат будет ее любить. Больше всех. Папа на работе, мама – альфа. Кто же будет постоянно рядом с ним, как не старшая сестра?

___

\- Бу! 

Таннер выскакивает из-за дивана, направляя луч фонарика в лицо, и заливисто смеется: Дерек тут же покрывается еще более густым черным пушком и жмурится, скаля клычки. Маленькие коготки зацепляются за раскинутую простыню, волчонок поскуливает, пытаясь вырвать, и едва не выворачивает пальцы, когда волна тепла касается чувствительного носа. Лора слышит его с первого этажа и взлетает по лестнице, пыхтя и гневно наступая на Таннера:

\- Отстань от него, идиот, - рычит, еще совсем по-детски, но уже с характерной хейловской ноткой, от которой двоюродный брат, лишенный зверя внутри, скрипит зубами и уходит, скрываясь в комнате родителей. 

\- Все хорошо, все хорошо, иди сюда, - Лора гладит волчонка по голове, медленно отцепляя коготки: братишка хватается за кружево на ее блузке и тянет к себе, пряча мокрые ресницы в белой ткани. Лора вздыхает, пришептывая всякую чушь ему в макушку; важны не слова, а интонация и ощущение кровного родича рядом. Осторожно, но уверенно чешет кончики ушей, чувствуя, как малыш расслабляется, и трансформация спадает: Дерек уже в том возрасте, когда может перекидываться в полную человеческую форму. 

\- Я его побью, и он перестанет, вот увидишь, - сестра уверенно кивает, когда волчонок отстраняется, и вытирает ему глаза. – Только не плачь. Мы не плачем, понял? 

Дерек теребит бусинку пуговицы и ерзает, слезая обратно на простыню. Берет маленькое колечко от пирамиды и оборачивается с полным недоумением на лице. Лора терпеливо вздыхает:

\- Нет, сначала большое, самое большое. Да, вот это. Надевай. 

Они выстраивают пирамидку наполовину, когда в комнату заглядывает Питер: волнистые волосы еще темны от влаги, острый запах пота смешивается с ароматом яблочного пирога в руке. 

\- Что у вас тут? – ведет носом, считывая выброс страха и злости. – Опять Таннер? 

\- Специально пугает, придурок, - Лора ворчит, сжимая губы узкой полосой; Дерек улавливает эмоции и что-то лопочет, нервно стуча пяткой по полу.

\- Тихо, тигр, - Питер садится рядом, отдавая племяннице пирог и мазнув волчонка по носу. – Я сам поговорю с Талией и Изабель, потом. Сейчас надо достроить. Какое следующее? 

Дерек тянется за кольцом, которое Питер нарочно двигает в сторону, и заваливается на бок, утыкаясь носом в простынь. Поднимается, упрямо бухтя, замирает со странным выражением и вдруг громко чихает – как по щелчку, щеки снова покрываются пухом, уши заостряются, а широко раскрытые удивленные глаза светят желто-зеленым. 

Лора давится смешком напополам с ахом, оглядывается на Питера: тот поднимает брови, встречается с ней взглядом, косится на растерянного волчонка – и падает на спину в приступе хохота.

___

\- Мы еще придем завтра, - Лора сует липкую палочку фиолетовой сахарной ваты в детские пальчики, сжимая другую ладошку. – Питер!

Дядя стоит у хрустального шара гадалки, скептически наблюдая за манипуляциями ярко накрашенной женщины. Он, кажется, единственный не получает удовольствия от городской ярмарки, хотя Лора знает, что Питера привлекают вовсе не карусели или леденцы, а одноклассница Мари Браун. 

\- Последишь за ним? – кивает на брата, пытающегося подцепить языком кусок ваты и пачкающегося еще больше. – Меня Энн ждет.

Судя по хитрому взгляду дяди, она еще отработает за эту просьбу. Питер вступил в возраст, когда манипуляция младшими набирает очки в иерархии любимых грехов. 

\- Иди сюда, мелкий, - протягивает ладонь; Дерек цепляется, покачиваясь на ногах. Талия вырядила его в новые ботиночки, которые волчонок долго не хотел надевать, тупо стаскивая и кусая липучку для острастки. Но авторитет альфы непререкаем, и даже робкая попытка Ричарда утихомирить жену не привела к результату. 

Лора быстро чмокает брата и убегает: туго заплетенные косы скачут по смуглым плечам. Питер провожает ее взглядом, кривится в ответ на кокетливую улыбку девчонки, стоящей в очереди к гадалке, и подхватывает Дерека на руки, шагая в сторону от шума и блестящего гама. 

\- Раз уж ты со мной, то пора приучаться быть великолепным Хейлом, - волчонок согласно угукает и тычет в лицо дяде сладкой ватой; Питер уворачивается, отплевывается, а потом покорно откусывает потекший, в капельках, фиолетовый бок. – Ты мой ночной кошмар. Пошли, тигр. 

В отличие от аллеи, в книжном магазинчике тихо, хотя витрина украшена флажками и гирляндами. Хозяин, мистер Томас, тепло улыбается и кивает Питеру, заговорщически прижимая палец к губам: на втором этаже, вверх по кованой лестнице, он открыл что-то вроде библиотеки с возможностью выпить стаканчик молочного шоколада или кофе, и приглушенность звуков была одним из главных условий. 

Питер спускает Дерека на пушистый ковер в углу у своего любимого шкафа: испанский отсек, старинные сказания, что всегда манили его атмосферой и смесью готической мрачности с красками живого языка. Волчонок (благослови, Пастырь, этого ребенка) тут же утыкается в раскраску, которую вытаскивает из нагрудного кармашка на комбинезоне, и усердно мусолит карандаши, что-то урча себе под нос. Мистер Томас умиленно вздыхает, но Дерек не обращает внимания: никто из чужаков не пытается тронуть, кровный родич рядом и не мешает, а значит, все нормально.

Питер довольно усмехается и отворачивается к книгам, пробегаясь взглядом по корешкам и удивленно округляя глаза: новый том стоит на полке, обернутый в холщовую бумагу с подчеркнутой надписью на переплете. Хейл радостно скалится, с мальчишеским предвкушением выхватывает книгу, раскрывая посередине и читая по диагонали. Улыбка становится шире, бета почти расцветает, бросаясь к хозяину магазина и забывая о важности и великолепии. 

\- Я знал, что ты оценишь, - мистер Томас и не скрывает азарта, переворачивая обложку и показывая продавленные цифры. – 1734 год, можешь представить? Буквально вырвал ее на антикварной выставке у Харпера, у него нюх на такие вещи, но мы тоже не лыком шиты…

Мужчина продолжает гудеть вполголоса, но Питер не слышит: что-то отвлекает, зудит на грани, пилит по нервам и внутренней чуйке. Взгляд голубых с лазурной вспышкой глаз скользит по магазину, сам по себе обращается к Дереку – тот облизывает карандаш зеленым от грифеля языком, - и Питера вдруг захлестывает вопящим инстинктом. Он подскакивает к волчонку, даже не понимая, что происходит, падает на ковер, закрывая моментально скрутившегося от ударной волны тревоги малыша – и в тот же момент стекло витрины рассыпается вдребезги. На деревянный пол падает дымовая шашка. Аконитовая. 

Питер действует на рефлексах: подхватывает Дерека, вжимая лицом в ключицу, успевая шепнуть: "Не дыши", и бросается к двери во внутренние помещения. Маргарита, сестра Томаса и по совместительству помощница, испуганно вскидывает голову, откладывая бумаги, но видит суету в проеме и решительно машет рукой:

\- Иди сюда. Так. Давай его, - протягивает руки, но Питер отступает, уворачиваясь. Это не оскорбление или недоверие: просто волк _должен_ защищать и прикрывать детеныша. Маргарита понимает, судя по кивку и смягчившемуся тону:

\- Сядьте и успокойтесь. Здесь хорошая вентиляция, ничего не достанет, а я пойду посмотрю… - легко гладит старшего Хейла по щеке. – Не волнуйся и не пугай малыша. Талия скоро придет. 

Она выходит за дверь, бормоча о том, как хорошо, что никто не пострадал; Питер падает на стул, и только тогда отпускает пружину внутри. Легкие выкашливают налет аконита, глаза слезятся, десны чешутся. Сплевывает мокроту яда в мусорное ведро, слабо усмехаясь:

\- Порядок, тигр, - Дерек смотрит запуганно, но молчит, не ноет, только цепляется за ворот кофты и впитывает страх родича, теснее сжимая ногами. - Все нормально.

Питер ерошит черные, жесткие волосы, дыша глубже и ровнее: волчонок ослабляет хватку, еще следя встревожено-пристальным взглядом. Открывает рот, показывая маленькие клыки, и вдруг говорит:

\- Пита. 

Старший оборотень вскидывает брови, неверяще и удивленно:

\- Мелкий, это всего лишь первое слово, а ты уже великолепен. 

Дерек фыркает на насмешливую теплоту в голосе и бодает его лбом, частично трансформируясь (перенервничал). Питер щекочет затылок и мягко массирует кончики ушей. 

Когда в дверь влетает Талия, сгребая их в крепкие объятия, оба беты синхронно жмутся носами в шею альфы, купаясь в защитной ласке и уверяя в собственной невредимости. 

 

Вечером Питер торжественно выносит мелкого на руках в столовую, где семья собирается на ужин; Дерек снова говорит, и женщины принимаются ворковать, пока мужчины смеются. Лора призрачно дуется, забывая обиду, как только брат оказывается у нее на коленях. Питер светится, как рождественская елка, до конца недели.

__

Дереку пять, и он уже большой мальчик. Правда, это не мешает Лоре его дразнить, кусать и скручивать, а то и оставлять в подвале одного, выключая свет, и уходить в лес глубже и дальше. Питер так и вовсе закатывает глаза, когда племянник просачивается в его комнату с конструктором, но зачастую все же садится рядом, выстраивая целые замки, или следит, как волчонок читает, разбирая по слогам детскую сказку, и подсказывает правильные ударения. 

Но это не то. И Лора, и Таннер, и остальные дети – они все старше. Дереку приходится выбиваться из сил, чтобы успевать за ними, особенно в звериных играх. 

А теперь все меняется. 

Когда он впервые слышит странный, незнакомый ритм сердца в мамином большом животе. Чувствует странный, незнакомый запах, отдающий чем-то родным и теплым. Когда забирается на диван, пока Талия читает о схемах вязания и мягко почесывает его за ухом, и всматривается в выпирающий пупок на туго натянутой коже. 

\- Там кто-то спрятался, - говорит однажды, поднимая взгляд на мать; она альфа и определенно в курсе, значит, странное, незнакомое существо – друг или союзник. 

\- Да, милый, - Талия улыбается, откладывая книгу, - твоя младшая сестренка. 

\- У меня уже есть одна, - Дерек осторожно внюхивается, проверяя близость Лоры. 

\- И будет еще, маленькая. Помнишь ребенка мисс Браун? 

\- Младенца? – с любопытством подсаживается ближе: от свертка в коляске владелицы пекарни пахло беспомощностью, молоком и уютом; Дереку понравилось. 

\- Да. Вот и сестренка будет такой, совсем крошкой. Ей нужна будет помощь.

\- И защита, - волчонок кивает: - младенцы не могут защищаться. Даже от Таннера, если он снова решит запустить лягушку. Девчонки же боятся лягушек? 

\- Боятся, - Талия смеется, ероша сыну челку. – А ты большой и сильный. Она будет ходить за тобой хвостиком. 

\- Не волнуйся, ма, - Дерек жмурится от похвалы, - я за ней присмотрю. 

\- Тогда я спокойна, малыш. 

\- А она будет любить Лору? А Питера?

\- Конечно, всех нас, а мы – ее. 

Дерек хмурит густые брови, жуя губу; Талия не торопит, ждет, гладя сына по спине и чувствуя его сомнения, которые исчезают, когда он выпрямляется в полной серьезности. 

\- Потому что она – семья, да?

\- Да, милый. Семья. 

 

Когда в колыбели появляется новый младенец, который пищит, выворачиваясь, Дерек залезает на диван, чтобы рассмотреть. 

Очень маленькое лицо, а один палец длиной как коготь тети Марики; девочка беззлобно хнычет и причмокивает пухлым ртом. 

Дерек наклоняется ближе, чтобы вдохнуть запах. Младенец – Кора – замирает, тянется, дотрагивается до его носа. И вдруг замолкает, хмуря бровки. Ее брат медленно улыбается, почти чувствуя, как ребра внутри раздаются вширь, впуская еще одно существо. 

Это – семья. Настоящая, кровная, теплая. Зависящая от него, нуждающаяся в нем и его защите. Волчонок аккуратно касается животика, покачивая:

\- Привет, сестренка. 

Кора разглядывает его желто-зелеными глазами и показывает крошечные клыки.

___

Через месяц они устраивают день рождения для широкой публики: малышка Кора уже была представлена волчьим стаям, и теперь, когда трансформация более-менее оформилась, а сам ребенок достаточно привык к запахам родичей, чтобы не волноваться в присутствии чужаков, Талия позвала и обычных людей. 

Таннер носится, как подорванный, и выигрывает почти во всех конкурсах; Дерек мрачнеет с каждой минутой, оттираясь возле колыбели и чутко следя, как сестренку передают из рук в руки. Впрочем, Лора замечает его взгляд и подмигивает, обещая надрать кузену задницу, что немного подбадривает. Дерек даже не отмахивается от пожилой мисс Норбери, покорно терпя жестокую ласку:

\- Какой ты стал большой, Рикки, - верещит женщина и трепет его за щеки. – Уже не самый младший. Любишь сестру, да? 

Да, Кору он любит, а уменьшительное имя вне пределов семьи – ненавидит. Но Талия делает сочувственную гримасу за спиной мисс Норбери, и Дерек отважно давит улыбку, тщательно убирая клыки. 

\- Да, мэм. Спасибо, мэм.

\- Ты станешь потрясающим красавчиком, - кажется, мадам задалась целью превратить этот день в его личный ад, - Клаудия, посмотри! Ох, дорогая, вы все вместе?

Женщины умиленно вздыхают, заглядывая в переносную колыбель; Дерек радостно сверкает глазами. Он уже давно не видел миссис Стилински, жену помощника шерифа, с которым работает Талия. Джон раньше частенько заезжал к ним после работы: отвозил миссис Хейл и с энтузиазмом разбирал-собирал старые машины с Ричардом, а Клаудия заходила по выходным, выпекая с матерью пироги и смеясь над домохозяйками в телевизионных шоу. Однако в последнее время мистер и миссис Стилински не появлялись, как сказала альфа: потому что тоже ждали младенца. 

Наверно, вот и он. 

Дерек ведет носом, втягивая обычный детский запах – но с другой отдушкой, с другим теплом и с другим уютом. Мальчишка. Почти ровесник Коры, тоже мелкий; интересно, как он будет расти, если у него нет старшего брата или сестры.

Клаудия отдает сына женщинам и подходит, обнимая Дерека одной рукой и чмокая в макушку:

\- Привет, черныш, - звала так, сколько волчонок себя помнил, убеждая, что находится в полном восторге от его шерстки, - как ты подрос. 

От миссис Стилински всегда пахнет приятно и пряно: каким-то искристым весельем, азартом, готовностью поддержать любую авантюру. Лора важно заявляла, что Клаудия похожа на шампанское, которое пьют люди. 

\- Это ваш младенец? – оглядывается на трогательные охи. Женщина улыбается с легким смехом. 

\- Хочешь посмотреть? – присаживается на корточки, опуская колыбельку на диван. Мисс Норбери, конечно, опять вмешивается, громко выспрашивая о кормлении, и Клаудия отворачивается, отвечая; Дерек наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть малыша (и сравнить с Корой). 

И замирает. 

Ребенок мелкий, крошечный, по-детски пухлый; глаза непонятного светлого цвета еще блуждают, не особо фокусируясь, как и говорила тетя Изабель про обычных людей. Но он… странный. Не такой, как остальные человеческие младенцы. 

Дерек хмурится, наклоняясь ближе, раздувает ноздри: пахнет чужим, но знакомым, будто раньше никогда не встречал такого запаха, а он все равно напоминает о чем-то домашнем. Как одеяло по утрам. Или яблочный пирог, или ванна с пушистой пеной. 

Он зачем-то протягивает палец, хотя прикосновение к чужим детенышам считается неправильным в его возрасте: мало ли как воздействуют эмоции. Но Дерек протягивает, а маленький Стилински, размахивающий кулачками, натыкается и хватает. Крепко сжимает, что-то лопоча, и тянет в рот, обмусоливая и кусая деснами. 

\- Спокойней, малыш, - волчонок не понимает, в чем дело, когда на плечо ложится ладонь Талии, а она сама нагибается, чтобы шепнуть: - у тебя уши заострились. Не пугай мисс Норбери. 

Дерек убирает руку и кивает миссис Стилински, вежливо говоря, что у нее прекрасный сын: Клаудия довольно смеется и отвечает, что он весь в матушку. Талия предлагает пройти в гостиную; просит Дерека принести сока и, милый, если нетрудно, скажи отцу, чтобы поторопился с барбекю. 

Волчонок согласно отступает; он немного растерян неожиданной трансформацией, хотя никаких предпосылок не было. Вспоминая стайные уроки, осторожно касается зверя внутри, но тот свернулся клубком под ребрами и тихо урчал. 

Никаких причин, вроде. 

Отец заверяет, что скоро все будет; Джон Стилински мягко хлопает Дерека по спине:

\- Видел уже? – его аура так и светится от рождения первенца. Волчонок кивает, повторяя комплимент, и замолкает, слушая мужской смех. Зверь внутри шумно фыркает, приоткрывая желтый глаз.

\- Как его зовут? – звучит вопрос отца, и Дерек вскидывает голову. 

\- Я даже не буду пытаться повторить варианты имен, - страдальчески закатывает глаза Джон. – Мы решили, что пока он будет Наш Идеальный Ребенок. 

\- Звучит, - Ричард усмехается, переворачивая решетку над мангалом, - но думаю, ты преувеличиваешь.

Стилински цокает языком:

\- Для примера – Клаудия всерьез предлагает назвать Киейстут. И это самое короткое и безобидное, но на бумаге все равно выглядит страшно.

\- Смеешься?

\- Похоже, чтобы я хотел смеяться, Ричард? 

\- Скорее, плакать. 

 

Дерек молчит, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок и принюхиваясь к мясу, и бездумно теребит указательный палец, еще мокрый от слюны малыша Стилински. 

Да. Как одеяло. Точно. 

 

****

Шаг 2.

В семь лет Дерек уже знает кое-какие нерадостные подробности жизни в Бейкон-Хиллс. Сложно не быть в курсе, если твоя мать работает в полиции. Еще сложнее – если есть старшая сестра и дядя. 

О группировке 'Эйч-Эр' говорят в новостях по всем штатам. Ненависть к вервольфам со стороны обычных людей была неизбежным явлением, хотя Дерек в упор не понимал, чем они им так мешали. Питер рассказывал про случай в книжном магазине с аконитовой шашкой, а Лора тайком делилась подслушанным у кабинета Талии. И все же Дерек правда не видел смысла в том, чтобы вести подпольную борьбу – никого из оборотней не убивали, но угоняли или взрывали машины, разбивали стекла, а однажды в Миннесоте даже прокатилась серия поджогов. Власти быстро вычислили маньяков-фанатиков, опасаясь бунта среди волков, и электрический стул произвел какое-никакое впечатление.

В Бейкон-Хиллс, маленьком, затерянном у заповедника городишке, соседи зачастую знали всех в лицо: одна общая школа, три колледжа, два банка и крупная, но единственная больница. Экстремистам просто негде было развернуться, и никаких по-настоящему серьезных проблем не возникало. Были подростки с поехавшими мозгами, гормонами и повышенной вовлекаемостью в "плохие" компании. Но и они доставляли хлопот.

Не Дереку, конечно. Головная боль cемилетнего мальчишки вовсе не загадочные люди извне, а стихийное бедствие в доме. 

Потому что Кора – это тайфун, ураган и смерч в одном флаконе. 

С тех пор, как она делает первый самостоятельный шаг, призрачный покой в особняке исчезает раз и навсегда: Кора везде и всюду, вертится под ногами, толкает, открывая, двери, спускается по лестнице, держась за столбики перил, и оставляет отметины молочных клыков на мебели. И она не замолкает, нет – вмешивается в разговоры, громко требует, чтобы ей прочитали сказку, и учится включать телевизор всего за пять минут. Когда пульт находится в маленькой ладошке, никто из семьи не может посмотреть то, что им хочется. 

И это не было бы и вполовину так страшно, если бы не ребенок Стилински. 

Потому что – волчий Пастырь, - они _дружат_ с Корой. Они, блин, сколотили банду. 

И это огромная, огромная, огромная Проблема. Особенно для Дерека: угадайте, кто сидит с мелкими, пока старшая сестра бегает с матерью по магазинам, закупаясь перед школой, а Питер пытается поступить в колледж? 

Дерек мог бы спихнуть детей на многочисленных теток, но Кора – оборотень, и ей лучше чувствовать сородича, а Стилински не отлипает от нее и, по совместительству, от него тоже. Он еще не говорит, но уже постоянно гудит, лопочет, мямлит и бубнит; невозможно, чтобы человеческий детеныш испытывал и выражал столько эмоций за одну секунду. Дерек пытался предупредить Талию, что этот ребенок – бомба с таймером, но альфа усмехнулась, мол, отличная тренировка для обоих младших волчат. 

В довершение всего, Клаудия все-таки дала сыну совершенно странное имя, подтвердив, тем самым, мнение Дерека: юный Стилински – ходячее недоразумение. В семье малыша прозвали Стайлзом (заслуга шерифа, за что большое спасибо), и кличка до того прижилась, что даже мать редко когда называла по-другому, а уж остальные и не думали ломать язык и голову. 

Стайлз был самым живым детенышем среди людей и волков, а вкупе с Корой они проворачивали такие шутки, что только Дереку и хватало терпения (ловкости, смекалки, находчивости) высиживать с ними целый день. Серьезно, целый: Стайлза приносили утром и забирали поздней ночью нередко прямо из кровати Коры, где оба ребенка спали нос к носу. Клаудия пыталась справиться сама, но у нее как раз начались проблемы с работой, и Талия заявила, что ее сын спокойно поладит с двумя детьми. Безоговорочное доверие миссис Стилински и альфы заставляло Дерека вести себя гораздо осмотрительнее и более дисциплинированно, что шло ему на пользу, по словам родителей. 

Но Стайлз все равно был Проблемой; однажды Хейл отвлекся на вкусную пиццу, поделившись с мелкими крошечными кусочками, чисто на пробу, а потом отмывал испачканного в земле пацана и, не сдержавшись, назвал "занозой в заднице". Стайлз, конечно, не понял, а вот Коре понравилось, и вечером того же дня Дереку прилетело от Питера, возмущенного тем, что несуразные щенята высмеивают его при друзьях (и девушках). 

А Стилински и не подозревал, как умеет надоесть: он уверенно топал за Дереком, уверенно цапал и держал его за штанину, не позволяя отойти далеко, и уверенно дергал замученного волчонка за волосы, когда тот падал на пол возле кровати, еле укачав Кору и надеясь, что Стайлз тоже уснул. Зато детеныш, открыв рот, слушал все мальчишеские истории, и Дерек знал, кому можно с восторгом пересказать содержание нового комикса и кто будет смотреть завороженным взглядом. Стайлз не говорил, но понимал, причем гораздо глубже, чем просто слова: слишком хорошо улавливал малейшее изменение интонации и реагировал на удивление правильно. Иногда. Ладно, довольно часто. 

И когда наступает осень, и оборотень впервые идет в школу, крепко сжимая руку Лоры и лямку рюкзака, ему немного не хватает детского запаха и двух пар горящих азартом глаз. 

Стайлза отдают в детский сад, Кора остается дома под присмотром тетушек, а Дерек с головой погружается в новый мир, новых друзей и новые интересы.

Ему безумно нравится математика, он в восторге от физкультуры, а потому записывается во всевозможные секции; Ричард настаивает, чтобы сын ходил на них сам, хотя Талия волнуется и порывается подвозить. Компромиссом выступает Питер, забирающий с поздних занятий по вторникам.

Дерек любит эти дни: дядя расслабленно ведет машину, лениво смеется и подтрунивает, но разговаривает, как со взрослым, и рассказывает о колледже. Так только в дороге: дома Питер в основном отсиживается в своей комнате, нередко закрываясь на ключ, и Талия поддерживает в этом. У него такой период, как она объясняет Дереку, по привычке приносящему тетради под дверь. Иногда Питер, конечно, пускает и помогает делать уроки, но чаще его зовет Лора, у которой тоже странный период, полностью противоположный дяде – ей постоянно нужно находиться рядом с семьей и чувствовать себя нужной. 

Кора требует его внимание все свободное время и все выходные, не желая признавать, что у брата есть планы без ее участия; когда днем ее укладывает тетя Марика, девочка плачет, что и Дерека, и Стайлза у нее отобрали. Видимо, Стайлз тоже скучает, потому что каждую субботу Талия вместе с младшей дочерью отправляются в парк. 

Дерек идет с ними. 

Не только чтобы проветриться, погонять мяч и посидеть рядом с матерью, а еще чтобы поиграть с сестренкой и ее другом.

Каждую встречу Стайлз цепляется за штанину Дерека и ходит за ним хвостиком первые десять минут, как бы Кора не старалась оторвать его от брата. Клаудии и шерифу это кажется умилительным, а самому Хейлу – странным; ему почти восемь, и такие нежности смущают мальчишек его возраста. Вот только Стайлз смотрит огромными глазами, заворожено открыв рот, и приносит какие-то камешки, шишки и листья, восторженно лопоча – показывает сначала маме, а потом несется к Дереку. 

И ничего тут не сделаешь. 

Талия объясняет, что Дерек для Стайлза – как старший брат, и Дерек мирится со смущением, отказываясь признаться, что ему нравится такая значимость. Стилински-младший смотрит на него, как на живое божество, что не мешает детенышу усердно пыхтеть и пинаться, когда волчонок не обращает внимания или реагирует слишком вяло. Но в большинстве своем он не отлипает, пристав, как наклейка, особенно когда оборотень приносит свои комиксы. Коре становится неинтересно буквально через пару минут чтения, она лезет в песочницу и долбит лопаткой сына Лейхи, а Стайлз бесцеремонно забирается на колени или подлезает под руку Дерека и разглядывает картинки, больше вслушиваясь в голос. 

Шумная возня Стилински, еще греющее солнце и тяжесть теплого детского тела умиротворяет волчонка; Дерек нередко ставит подбородок на каштановую вихрастую макушку, согласно мычит в ответ на лепет и жмурится, вдыхая запах – по-прежнему странный, по-прежнему домашний. 

И когда один раз он возвращается со школы в самом начале дня (занятия резко отменяются по какой-то неведомой причине, хотя у Лоры был слишком довольный вид, и пахло от нее адреналином), то, сам не понимая, как, оказывается у детского сада. Тут только человеческие дети, оборотней до школы воспитывают дома, проверяя крепость привязки на альфу в полнолуние и уча контролю над трансформацией. Дерек бездумно проходится вдоль забора – мелкие играются, копошатся и бегают, - ведет носом и чует своего. Удивленно приникает к решетке, сквозь которую пробиваются ветви густорастущего куста. 

\- Стайлз? 

Стилински неловко встает с земли, поворачивается и снова падает на попу: опухший красный нос, ссадина на щеке и длинные слипшиеся ресницы. От него веет немного болью, немного испугом и горьким одиночеством. 

\- Что такое? – Дерек вжимается в металлические прутья, раздувая ноздри: слегка пахнет кровью от сбитых детских коленок. Стайлз, наверно, забрался в дальнюю часть сада, полез куда-то и свалился. 

Волчонок сбрасывает рюкзак, встряхивает ногой, разогревая мышцы, и подскакивает, напрягая руки изо всех сил: карабкается через решетку, спрыгивая на землю (едва не ухнув от удара пятками), и подтягивает детеныша к себе. 

\- Ну и что ты сделал? Куда ты опять смылся? Почему один? – отряхивает коленки Стайлза от налипшего сора, накрывает ладонью и пытается вытянуть боль, как совсем недавно показала Талия. Выходит плохо, но Стилински хотя бы перестает тереть глаза, шмыгая носом. – Пойдем назад. Давай, ну-ка. 

Хочет тащить, но слух улавливает шаги воспитательницы; Дерек сдает Стайлза испуганной женщине, кивнув на сбивчивую благодарность, и поправляет форму, только сейчас заметив, что порвал пиджак. Ладно, неважно. 

Стайлза уносят в медицинский кабинет: он сидит на руках воспитательницы, обняв ее за шею, и смотрит на Дерека, не отрываясь, пока не скрывается за дверью. 

Хейла выпускают через ворота; подхватывает рюкзак, выбив с него пыль, забрасывает на плечо и идет домой. Ладонь, сжатая в кулак, еще горит, чужая боль плещется на самом краю, а голова кружится от усилий – но зверь внутри _успокаивается_. Будто бы сделал, что нужно. Будто бы сделал все правильно. 

 

Талия крепко обнимает вечером, когда сын рассказывает ей о почерневших венах, и улыбается: мол, непонятно, кто из них чей хвостик. Дерек слегка обижается, надувшись, тем более, Питер громко и насмешливо фыркает. 

 

Первое слово Стайлза – "пицца", и это никого не удивляет. 

 

****

Шаг 3.

Дерек в сотый раз вздыхает и закатывает глаза: Кора не может усидеть на месте, постоянно ерзая, и ему приходится следить не только за рулем скутера, но и за сестренкой; хорошо, хоть рук не разжимает – видно, помнит, как чуть не упала однажды, и как он ее отчитал, тряся за воротник. 

Талия каждый раз просит ехать аккуратней, и это тоже действует на нервы: у Коры слишком пышные банты, шлем не надеть, да оборотням не особо и надо, если не гонять на скорости. А Дерек таким не занимается – не с мелкой за спиной, по крайней мере. 

Они доезжают до школы через пять минут: Кора тут же спрыгивает и прощается на бегу. Ее брат только хмыкает в ответ, паркует скутер, вытаскивает ключ зажигания и улыбается – Пейдж ждет на крыльце, смотря по сторонам. Хорошая девочка. При одном взгляде на нее волк начинает урчать внутри, чувствуя приятного чужака. Лора тоже одобрила – видела их вместе под лестницей, а вот Питер усмехался, начиная рассказывать о своих похождениях, отчего хотелось заткнуть уши и рот дяди одновременно. Питер начинал серьезно раздражать, особенно когда вздумал огрызаться на Талию, мол, он не ее ребенок, а потому правила не распространяются. 

Альфа, конечно, не раздувала ссору, но давила прессом силы, и Питер сдавался, пока не выбил разрешение уехать в кампус колледжа – проходил какую-то подготовку на специализацию. 

С его отъездом стало гораздо скучнее, но была Пейдж, были друзья и сестры: младшая по-прежнему считала его присутствие необходимым, а старшая признавала возраст и потихоньку пичкала знаниями о взрослой жизни. Лора как раз поступила на первый курс в местный колледж, с возможностью переезда в Нью-Йорк через год. 

А еще был Стайлз.

К семи годам у Стилински почти прошла детская припухлость, он неожиданно вытянулся, но остался той же занозой: активность росла пропорционально сантиметрам, азарт и увлеченность искрили гораздо сильнее, а безмолвное понимание с Корой вознеслось до небес. Стайлз по-прежнему появлялся в особняке по субботам, заходил после школы и зачастую не один: теперь к банде прибавился застенчивый, но упорный Скотт МакКол, и вся троица вполне была способна повергнуть Бейкон-Хиллс в руины. 

Обычно Дерек заглядывал в детскую и гостиную, играя в приставку или помогая разогревать попкорн и пиццу, и каждый раз Стайлз отрывался от экрана, микроволновки и суперсекретного разговора и поворачивался к нему, улыбаясь до ушей. 

Лора смеялась, что при виде волчонка Стайлз начинал светиться изнутри; Дерек отмахивался, но молчал (очень уж было похоже на правду). 

Стилински тащил комиксы и игрушки в комнату оборотня: пятнадцать минут после звонка – и мальчишка стучался в дверь. Он, как и раньше, интуитивно вычислял все оттенки ответного мычания, точно зная, когда можно ворваться с радостными воплями, когда – тихонько зайти и послушно подождать пару секунд, а когда попробовать позже. Ведь он все равно приходил – и Дерек все равно пускал, рассматривал, выслушивал и кивал.

Этот подросший детеныш пах до того привычно, что Хейл перестал как-то выделять его природный запах – просто так было всегда, от рождения, и всегда будет. 

Дерек даже не предполагал возможности, что когда-то Стайлз исчезнет, ведь он не только принимал его как домашнего – он ему _доверял_. Доверял подростковые мысли, переживания, открывающиеся волчьи способности, частицы себя, но это было естественно; гораздо важнее – что доверял _сестру_. 

Дети могут быть жестокими. Дерек знал. 

И когда однажды посреди тренировки звонит плачущая Кора, он едва не царапает баскетбольный мяч.

\- Где ты? – уже в раздевалке, ища сумку, прижимает телефон к уху, инстинктивно вслушиваясь в малейший шумовой фон на том конце. 

\- Я… я… - Кора захлебывается всхлипом; Стайлз рядом отбирает трубку: - Мы за трибунами, прячемся. 

\- Что было? – забывает куртку, висящую в шкафчике, хватает ключи от скутера, выбегает на парковку. 

\- Они напугали ее, специально. И она… обратилась. Потеряла контроль, полезла драться, я и оттащил, но она не успокаивается. 

\- Дай ей телефон, - ветер гудит в динамик, но он все равно слышит, как Кора сдерживает новую порцию слез, - все хорошо, малышка. Я сейчас буду. Слушай меня, ладно? Вдох, выдох, снова вдох, как говорила мама. Дыши со мной. Я скоро. 

Дерек чует их обострившимся нюхом и мгновенно бросается за трибуны: Кора сидит, обхватив себя руками, в накинутой белоснежной рубашке Стилински. Банты съехали, один почти сорван, волосы растрепаны; сестренке действительно плохо от бесконтрольного перехода в бета-форму. Стилински резко оборачивается на звук, поднимая сжатые кулаки – Дерек в секунду подмечает и сбитые костяшки с засохшей кровью (не только стайлзовой), и сжатые побелевшие губы, и воинственно сдвинутые брови. Вступился. Защитил. 

\- Эй, эй, - садится на корточки перед Корой, обнимая стиснутые ладошки, - все хорошо. Посмотри на меня. Что случилось? 

\- Он… он… - шмыгает носом. – Он украл свисток Финстока и дунул прямо над ухом, я не услышала, как он подошел. Слишком внезапно, я…

\- Ты испугалась.

\- Да, - огорченно вздыхает, поднимая на брата влажные глаза. – Я почувствовала, что перекидываюсь, но не понимала, что делаю. А они отшвырнули и начали кричать, а Грант попробовал даже ударить, но Стайлз…

Замолкает, кидая быстрый взгляд на друга; Стилински, присевший рядом, слегка толкает локтем. Дерек незаметно раздувает ноздри – от человека не пахнет ни страхом, ни сожалением, только еще не остывшей злостью и какой-то металлической отдушкой. Так пахла Талия, когда раскатывала отморозков в суде, так пах Ричард, когда сворачивал шею безумной омеге, забравшейся на территорию – так пахли взрослые, которые были хладнокровны и собраны перед ударом и после него. 

\- Прекрати плакать, мелкая, - мягко улыбается, щипая за нос по старой игровой привычке; Кора отвечает усмешкой. – Вот так. Каждый из нас хоть раз терял контроль, к тому же, не по своей вине. Давай завяжем бант и поедем домой, а?

Дерек заплетает косичку, пока сестра грызет яблоко, которое достал из спортивной сумки, болтает ногами и о чем-то бубнит; Стайлз сидит на балке трибуны, упираясь носками кроссовок в землю, и подбадривающе улыбается подруге. Будто чувствует взгляд и поднимает лицо: глядит карими глазами и подмигивает, быстро и мельком, чтобы Кора не заметила.

Они подвозят Стайлза на скутере, хотя, чтобы все поместились, Дерек сидит на самом краю, и только волчьи рефлексы помогают избежать вертлявости и падения. Кора чмокает в щеку, стучит кулаком по костяшкам Стилински и отодвигается на сидении, расправляя складки кофты. 

Дерек слезает, провожая Стайлза до двери: на верху крыльца останавливает, касаясь рукава. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Фигня, - мальчишка широко улыбается, - она же девочка. Разве я мог оставить? 

Вопрос до того искренний и простой, что оборотень усмехается:

\- Нет. Ты не мог. 

Стайлз расправляет плечи, светясь от похвалы, прощается кивком и стучится, скидывая рюкзак.

___

Когда родители уезжают в больницу, вся семья собирается в гостиной: тетя Изабель качает на руках малыша Хосе, успокаивая, а тетя Марика то и дело гладит Кору по спине, сдерживая ее эмоции силой старшей беты. Даже Таннер молчит, хоть и не чует густого волнения обычным человеческим носом. 

Взрослые и старшие дети уже знают, что случилось; Дерека тянет где-то под ребрами: зверь скулит и мается, ходит кругами. Оборотни слышат, и Лора пытается обнять, но брат выворачивается, прилипая к окну и смотря в темноту.

Ждет и дожидается.

Ричард, пахнущий горем и лекарствами, несет Стайлза на руках, отрицательно покачав головой на подскочившую стаю: 

\- Не надо, не сейчас. Изабель, успокоительное, - идет по лестнице наверх, плавно и медленно, не задевая детскими ногами перил. Дерек не отрывает взгляда, чуть не завыв вслух: от Стайлза, закутанного в куртку отца, пахнет слезами и огромной, чертовски огромной пустотой, словно он не живой человек, а тряпичная кукла. И глаза тоже пустые, стеклянные, уставившиеся в одну точку. 

Изабель суетится на кухне, разводит душные капли в стакане и поднимается, исчезая в гостевой комнате: Ричард положил Стайлза на кровать, накрыв одеялом и чуть пригладив встрепанные вихры. 

Дерек стоит у двери, не зная, можно ли войти; волнуется и не замечает вытянутых когтей, которые скребут плинтус до деревянных стружек. Когда тетя выходит, он тут же вскидывается. 

\- Нет, милый, - Изабель вздыхает, - ему нужно поспать. Господи, такой маленький… 

Дерек смотрит ей вслед, слышит, как она давит всхлип, и чувствует, как пустота Стайлза перетекает в его грудную клетку. Миссис Стилински тяжело болеет, говорила вчера Талия, и, возможно, уже скоро… 

Они все знали, что это случится. 

Но все равно не подготовились. К такому _нельзя_ подготовиться. Особенно – сыну. 

Волки чуют, что Стайлз хочет побыть один; Дерек _знает_ , что ему кто-нибудь нужен. Потому и проскальзывает внутрь, несмотря на запреты взрослых. Подходит к кровати, помедлив, наклоняется над мальчиком. Стайлз открывает глаза, как по сигналу – не притворяется, что спит, не притворяется, что удивлен. Просто смотрит. Отрешенно. 

\- Почему ты тут? – голос хриплый, едва слышимый и абсолютно бесстрастный, лишенный каких-либо эмоций. У Стайлза, самого активного детеныша. У _его_ Стайлза. 

Дерек садится на край, опирается локтями о разведенные ноги и молчит. Что сказать – беспокоился? Подумал, что должен быть рядом? Что должен помочь? 

\- Разве мог оставить? – срывается само собой, и на секунду волчонок даже замирает, не понимая. Переводит взгляд на странный звук: Стайлз резко расширяет глаза, поперхнувшись воздухом, – и вдруг порывисто садится, откидывая одеяло и обнимая Дерека за шею. Вжимается в него крупно дрожащим телом и плачет горько, на разрыв. 

 

Стайлз засыпает у него в руках, крепко прижимаясь щекой к груди и выдыхая в солнечное сплетение; зверь изнутри тычется носом в кость и трется, пытаясь дотянуться и согреть человека. 

Талия тихо стучится поздней ночью, заглядывает, но не будит. В лице матери Хейл видит понимание и одобрение. 

 

На похоронах Стайлз не отходит от отца, стоит неестественно прямо и почти не двигается. Уже гудят, отъезжая, машины, а мальчик все еще смотрит на холм свежей земли, мертвенно-бледные лилии и венки с черными лентами. 

Дерек берет его за руку. 

Стайлз, не глядя, сжимает ладонь. И тяжело сглатывает. 

 

У Дерека снова черные вены, но на этот раз не от физической боли; его давит еще пару дней от такой мощной затраты. Только это неважно. Совсем неважно. 

Если бы Дерек мог, он бы вытащил всю стайлзову горечь. Пусть и свалился бы. 

 

****

Шаг 4.

Дерек четко помнит тот момент, когда замирает, напрягаясь, а Пейдж, водящая руками по его телу, недоуменно хмурится:

\- Все в порядке?

Хейл дергает носом: в воздухе разливается сладковатая удушливая нота, не похожая ни на что, очень манящая и вкусная, и потому от нее вкрадчиво веет опасностью. Он поворачивает голову – на соседнем пледе сидит вервольф, и Дерек видит на его лице такое же настороженное выражение. Волки понимают друг друга без слов, оглядываются по сторонам, ища сородичей; в момент, когда раздается оглушающе громкий хлопок, они одновременно падают на землю, закрывая собой людей. 

Пейдж взвизгивает Дереку в плечо, цепляясь за его рубашку. Хейл пускает зверя смотреть янтарем радужки, рыская взглядом по переполошенному кинотеатру под открытым небом. Девушки пищат, пытаясь вскочить и убежать, их парни матерятся, пытаясь успокоить: ведь, по сути, ничего же не произошло.

Дерек снова оборачивается на соседа: у волка перекошенное лицо и оскаленные клыки, он рычит одно слово, от которого все становится ясно: _аконит_. Спрятанный под примесью аконитовый дым, так, чтобы вервольфы ослабили контроль над внутренним зверем.

Бейкон-Хиллс впервые сталкивается с такой "невинной шуткой" группировки 'Эйч-Эр'. 

На следующее утро мэр созывает срочную конференцию и заявляет журналистам, что они поймают преступников, мол, полиция усиленно работает в этом направлении. Дерек стоит в магазине напротив плазмы, скрестив руки и выгнув бровь: Талия, вернувшаяся ночью из участка, еще тогда передала слова шерифа – "вряд ли кого-то найдут". Скорее всего, потребуют от Джона спихнуть все на какого-нибудь неудачника из уже задержанных. 

\- Идиоты, - пожилой мистер Томас качает головой и глухо кашляет, скребя по гладко выбритой сизой щеке. – Хоть бы детей не втягивали, так нет же…

\- Успокойся, пап, - Майки, нынешний хозяин книжного, ловит взгляд Дерека и вздыхает. – Надеюсь, шериф сможет хоть что-то сделать. 

\- Будем надеяться, - Томас кряхтит, покачиваясь в кресле, - этот Стилински – крепкий орешек. Да они все такие. 

Дерек мельком улыбается, хватая связки только что доставленных книг и ставя на стол. Срезает веревки, принимаясь раскладывать по трем кучам: какие в какой отсек. Он подрабатывает здесь по вечерам два раза в будни и один по выходным: захотелось иметь мелочь, чтобы водить Пейдж в кафе или покупать новые клюшки Коре (слишком активно тренируется в лакросс). 

Или заказать новый выпуск комикса, чтобы вручить Стайлзу с легкой улыбкой и увидеть, как расширяются карие глаза. 

Стайлз реагировал так бурно, что едва не сбивал подреберного зверя с ног ударной волной эмоций: то радостью, то восторгом, а то тревогой, как когда заявился вчера на порог, чтобы проверить, никто ли не пострадал. 

Ричард, пряча усмешку, спросил, не безопаснее ли было просто позвонить, а Стилински ответил, что до телефона пришлось бы долго идти. 

Это в полной мере соответствовало представлению Дерека о его детеныше.

___

Хейл поступает в тот же колледж, что и Лора, но ненадолго: на втором курсе планирует перевестись в полицейскую Академию в Северной Калифорнии. Когда с детства окружен копами, сложно представить другую профессию, хотя старшая сестра выбрала стезю юриста независимо от органов. Но Лора – девушка, а у Дерека и вопроса не стояло. Он просто знал, кем будет, с самого детства, вот и все. 

Он переезжает в кампус, встречая там половину бывших одноклассников, радостно обнимает Пейдж (подростковые отношения перетекли в нежную дружбу с бутылкой вина по субботам и обсуждением ее парней и его девушек) и, в целом, остается доволен. Конечно, первое полнолуние без стаи дается трудно, но в специальном подземном отсеке, где собираются оборотни, для каждого есть как и отдельные комнаты, так и общий зал, а профессор Эмери, альфа, не дает сорваться. Особенно Дереку – мужчина давно и крепко дружит с Хейлами, знает их семью, а когда Лора внезапно объявила, что они будут жить вместе, это сблизило окончательно. К тому же, Девкалион реально был строгим, но знающим и умеющим заинтересовать, так что с ним никаких проблем не возникало.

Разве что Лору брат вспоминает чаще, чувствуя ее запах на мистере Эмери. 

Дереку нравится: и подобие взрослой жизни, и ленивые аконитовые самокрутки с дешевым вином, и Пейдж, сидящая рядом на крыше. 

Год проходит быстро и незаметно, перетекая из учебы в экзамены, из классов для самостоятельных занятий в разгромные вечеринки братства, из семинаров в кровать Кейт Арджент. Девушка на редкость хороша, в ней чуется какая-то хищная нотка (несмотря на отсутствие звериной крови), и это бодрит, держит в тонусе. Впрочем, Дерек не обманывается накрашенными губами, голубыми глазами и светлыми локонами: он чувствует сталь под обманчиво-мягкими поцелуями – чувствует порох, который впитался в ее ауру, как и положено у охотников. Она сама признается, язвительно улыбаясь, а Хейл жмет плечами и спокойно закуривает. 

Как потом говорит Кейт, это в нем и подкупает: тотальная напускная самоуверенность и брутальность. 

На самом деле, Дереку просто все равно. 

У него есть семья, которая скоро счастливо пополнится, судя по кольцу на пальце Лоры, друзья и приличное будущее в виде гранта, к которому стремится. 

Лето пролетает, как метеор: Дерек заезжает домой только на три недели (он нарасхват – и Бойд, и Уиттмор зовут к себе, обещая отвязные тусовки, море, горы и кучу новых знакомых). Привозит подарки, позволяет женщинам потискать себя за щеки, пару раз выпивает с мужчинами, с удовольствием охотится со стаей и тайком, пока никто не видит, обнимает мать, пропитываясь запахом _своей_ альфы. 

И, конечно, проводит почти все время с обезумевшей от счастья Корой и ее приятелями. 

Стилински превращается в лягушонка: длинный, нескладный, угловатый, как и любой подросток, не знающий, что делать с растущим телом. Но у него все тот же огонь в глазах, все та же широкая улыбка и безграничное доверие к Дереку. Он в первый же вечер выкладывает мельчайшие подробности прошедшего года, и Хейл отчего-то уверен, что даже шериф не в курсе некоторых событий. Стайлз не затыкается, он болтает и болтает, мало следя за словами и прерываясь, только чтобы выпить воды и глотнуть таблетку Аддерала. За инструкцией по применению, как Дерек понял, мальчишка тоже не следит: возмущенно вопит, когда оборотень отбирает пузырек и обещает вернуть через Джона. 

Это единственный раз, когда Стайлз, насупившись, молчит целый час. 

Нет, был еще момент: когда они сидели на крыше школы, пропитываясь уходящим солнцем, и Стилински о чем-то трепался, а Дерек зажмурился, чувствуя тепло нежарких лучей и умиротворенного болтовней волка. Стайлз интуитивно угадал, почувствовал, как и всегда – и замолчал. Просто сидел рядом и дышал полной грудью. 

Почему-то во время учебы, когда Дерека буквально имеют семинарами и дополнительными заданиями, ему часто вспоминается этот закат и покой благодаря человеку. 

 

Он едва не засыпает над эссе, соскальзывая с руки и падая подбородком на стол, когда на вибрирующем телефоне высвечивается имя Коры. Сестра звонит часто и по любому поводу, но именно сейчас у Дерека что-то нехорошо екает внутри – уже второй раз за вечер, кстати. Моментально сгребает сотовый:

\- Алло?

\- Скотта укусили, - легкая отдышка и мрачная тревога в голосе, - он дома. Мама здесь, и Мелиссу шериф привез. 

\- Шериф? – Хейл автоматически сводит брови так, что колет переносицу. Прикрывает глаза, сжимая лоб пальцами, и молясь, чтобы обошлось.

\- Стайлз там был, когда все случилось. 

Зверь ворчит, толкаясь в ребра и клацая зубами: пацан наверняка испуган, а запах его страха – горький и электрический, от которого волк цепенеет. 

\- Как это…

\- Они пошли в лес за каким-то хреном, и на Скотта напали. Стайлз говорит, трансформация была уродливой; мама думает, это изгой. Наши уже ищут, как и полиция, но по нулям. 

\- И не найдут, если он из безумных, - Дерек машинально трет виски все сильнее и сильнее, чуть ли не пропарывая кожу заострившимися когтями. – Как там сейчас? 

\- Пока неясно. Регенерация еще не пошла, но мама боится худшего. Рикки, - голос Коры приглушенно и едва заметно ломается, - а если он не примет укус? Если Скотт…

\- Эй, малышка. Он не умрет. Это МакКол, он вечно куда-то влипает. 

\- Но…

\- Все будет в порядке. Мама же там, она не позволит, - сжимает карандаш, ломая с треском. – Я выезжаю.

\- Нет! Нет, Рикки, - Кора торопливо сглатывает, заслоняясь ладошкой, - папа сказал, чтобы я тебе вообще не звонила, а то ты сорвешься и приедешь, а чем тут поможешь. Лучше оставайся там, хорошо? Я не должна была звонить, но я… 

\- Ты испугалась. 

Кора покаянно молчит, дыша в трубку чаще; Дереку остается только вгонять когти в столешницу, чтобы снять накал и сделать голос спокойным – таким, чтобы сестра перестала бояться и кусать губу (наверняка уже разодрала пару раз в кровь). 

\- Рикки, я позвоню, как что-то изменится. Будешь на связи? 

\- Конечно, звони сразу. И если нужна моя помощь…

\- Все нормально. 

\- А… - осекается, закрывая рот, снова хмурится, перехватывая трубку. Кора слышит и мягко усмехается:

\- Он тоже в порядке. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо благодарит, дожидаясь коротких гудков отключенной линии. 

Скотту, кажется, уже исполнилось шестнадцать. Самый пик переходного периода – МакКол даже тут не мог обойтись без сложностей. Статистика благосклонна относительно укусов в этом возрасте: тело и без того изменяется на физическом и химическом уровнях, вирус ликантропии без проблем встраивается в систему, если верить ученым. Дерек почти уверен, что все обойдется, но проблема все равно остается: обучение контролю, подчинение альфе, общая связь. Получается, Скотт теперь в стае. 

Из-за одного безумного урода изменено сразу несколько жизней. 

Блядь. 

Дерек смотрит в эссе, не моргая, кажется, всю ночь, пока Кора снова не звонит. Скотт в порядке, обращение прошло успешно и безболезненно под контролем Талии. 

Хейл кивает, устало желая спокойной ночи, и скребет затылок, разглядывая потухший экран мобильника. Скотт в порядке, Мелисса напичкана успокоительным и спит рядом с сыном, мать и сестра едут домой. В них Дерек уверен – что все нормально.

Не знает только, что со Стайлзом. 

И от этого волку хреново.

___

Он тормозит душной летней ночью на главной аллее, выходит из машины (Шевроле Камаро, купил б/у на собственные деньги плюс занял у Питера) и с наслаждением вдыхает запах родного города. Как говорят, в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. 

Лора собирается замуж в эту субботу, и Дерек прыгает в свою малышку в четверг вечером, чтобы успеть прийти в себя, перетерпеть нервный срыв домашних и помочь невесте справиться с истериками (сестра требует именно его, и кто он такой, чтобы испортить самый счастливый день в ее жизни). 

Хейл неторопливо достает аконитовую самокрутку из внутреннего кармана легкого пиджака, вертит в руках зажигалку, наслаждаясь моментом, и замирает: слышит возню через три улицы. Звуки странные, приглушенные, но нетерпеливые – зверь тихо ворчит, предупреждая об опасности. Дерек вытягивает сигарету изо рта, подбираясь, и по-хищному плавно и бесшумно скользит по асфальту, прячась в тени. 

Стая подростков возле дома Хендриксона – одного из оборотней – ползает на коленях, рисуя что-то на земле. Дерек недоуменно хмурится: парни подсвечивают себе фонариками на сотовых, сдавленно хмыкают, но главное – от них несет ненавистью, азартом и… И чертовой прян-травой, гребаной друидской шуткой, резко перебивающей остальные ароматы. Для волка это все равно что отбить нюх: ни вычислить противника, ни поймать след. 

Когда один из подростков радостно усмехается, поднимаясь на колени и освещая меловую картину в целом, Хейл узнает цветок аконита. И замечает маски на лицах придурков. 

'Эйч-Эр'.

Он видит характерное очертание бутылки, чье горлышко заткнуто тряпкой, в руке парня, слышит просьбу "зажечь" и срывается с места. 

Хендриксон – отличный малый, а эти кретины – полные отморозки, и если он правильно понял, достаточно просто зарычать, чтобы спугнуть. 

Дерек рычит. Дерек выскакивает на нарисованный цветок, грубо расталкивая придурков, но не пытаясь преследовать банду: кто-то вопит "бежим!", и они бросаются врассыпную, профессионально перепрыгивая через заборы и скрываясь в подворотнях. Хейл сжимает кулаки, остро жалея, что не может схватить парочку и запихнуть в участок – сложно доказать, да и наверняка несовершеннолетние, - когда зверь внутри делает стойку. Знакомый запах. _Тот самый_ запах. 

Дерек в два прыжка настигает пацана в черной толстовке, который тщетно пыхтит, оттягивает капюшон и разворачивает к себе, сдирая ненужную маску.

У Стилински неровный румянец на щеках, широко распахнутые глаза и влажные искусанные губы. Он молчит, только дышит хрипло и часто, мечась взглядом по лицу Дерека: то ли прикидывая, насколько изменился, то ли ожидая реакции.

Сказать, что у Хейла давит внутри – не сказать ничего.

\- Ты охуел? – вполголоса, с легкой растерянностью и чистым удивлением. Господи, Стайлз же не идиот, он умный и адекватный, явно не из отморозков, ненавидящих оборотней, какого, блядь, черта… - Стилински!

\- Привет, Дерек, - пацан снова облизывает вишнево-черный в темноте рот и слабо улыбается, дергая шеей. – Отпустишь? 

Хейл выпускает больше от растерянности; смотрит, как детеныш трет челюсть, скребет обгрызенными ногтями по позвонкам.

\- Стайлз. Какого…

\- Обойдемся без нотаций, волчара, - жмет плечами, поправляя толстовку, - куча времени впустую. Ты не поймешь, а я не собираюсь отчитываться. Круто, что приехал. Увидимся в субботу. 

\- Стайлз! – шаг вперед, не сдерживая отголоски горлового рыка, от которого детеныш замирает. – Что происходит, твою мать? Ты в 'Эйч-Эр'?

\- Тусуюсь иногда, - Стилински кривит губы, слишком демонстративно для невозмутимости: замечает красноречиво вздернутую бровь и супится, но раскалывается, как и в детстве: - Скотта укусил какой-то обмудок, который тупо развлекался. Представляешь? Развлекался. А у Скотта жизнь по пизде пошла. 

Вдыхает полной грудью и продолжает вполголоса, не дождавшись ответа:

\- Талия сказала отцу, что этот безумный вернулся в округ. Отец сказал не рыпаться, а 'Эйч-Эр' знают, где искать. Просто…

\- Решил мстить. 

Пацан замолкает, закусывает губу под пристальным взглядом – и тут же с вызовом задирает подбородок:

\- Они не собираются искать его, Дерек. А я найду, и даже если с помощью кучки придурков…

\- Пока что эта кучка заработала только статью хулиганства, - Хейл скрещивает руки, чтобы спрятать сжатые от злости кулаки, играет желваками, чувствуя зуд в деснах. Идиот Стилински полез творить справедливость на манер гребаных супергероев, забыв, что он – шестнадцатилетний человеческий детеныш, а злодей – безумный, блядь, альфа. – Это твой уровень, Стайлз? Рисунки перед домом и кирпичи в стекла? Что говорит шериф? 

\- Что я должен отстаивать свою точку зрения в борьбе с несовершенством мира, - ядовито хмыкает, манерно цепляясь большими пальцами за шлейки джинс. – Они возьмут на дело, когда поймут, что я не опасен. 

\- Доказываешь лояльность? 

\- Доказываю, что чего-то стою. Как и ты, когда выбил дерьмо из урода Гэрри, который чуть не изнасиловал Кору; кстати, ты доехал довольно быстро из колледжа до школы. Чем думал, Хейл? Понятием закона? 

Дерек качает головой: до сих пор помнит давящую силу альфы, когда Талия схватила его за шиворот, будто был по-прежнему щенком, и рычала так, что он едва не скулил. 

\- Стайлз. Это не выход. Это не поможет Скотту. 

\- Скотту нихера не поможет, - грубо обрывает, ныряя ладонями в карманы толстовки. – Никто и не пытается. 

\- Потому что… - Хейл растерянно зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке; как объяснить детенышу, что такое стая? – Ему и не надо помогать, не так. Он теперь оборотень, один из нас. Просто другая категория. Он научится, и… знаешь, быть волком – не так уж плохо. 

\- Да, - Стайлз морщит переносицу в таком красноречивом презрении (и злости), что Дерека внутренне передергивает. – Вижу. 

Стайлз, который с детства рос с волками. Стайлз, который дружил с Корой с младенчества. Стайлз, который защищал потерявших контроль вервольфов от нападок одноклассников, а потом всерьез взялся за стенгазету с детскими пылкими высказываниями о равных правах. 

Стайлз, которого Дерек _не знает_.

\- Да, - отвечает вполголоса, поднимая бесстрастное лицо. – Я тоже вижу, что значит "быть человеком". 

Стилински замирает, склонив голову набок и расширив глаза на краткую долю секунды – после щурится, припечатывая:

\- Пошел ты, Хейл.

Разворачивается, набрасывая капюшон, и ныряет в чей-то двор, перемахнув через забор. 

 

Питер приезжает днем пятницы: заранее звонит Талии, предупреждая, что стоит придержать детвору – он не один. 

Талия строго-настрого запрещает хоть как-то задеть брата, потому что "Всеполная Луна, он наконец нашел себе девушку, и если кто-то навострит клыки – плюс сорок кругов по лесу". Угроза реально действует: малышня сидит наверху в комнате, прижимаясь носами к стеклу, а старшие пляшут от Лоры к альфе, то успокаивая счастливую невесту, то перекалывая праздничные гирлянды. Дерек уже свыкается с шумом, суетой, с сестрой, от которой так несет нервами, что зверь поджимает хвост и уши, и только хочет, чтобы это поскорее закончилось – и одновременно не кончалось. Он _дома_. А возня заставляет не думать о Стайлзе. 

Он тайком убегает к воротам перекурить (Кора только что ерзала на его плечах, красиво укладывая связку шаров по потолку), поэтому слышит машину раньше остальных. Питер тормозит заранее, выходит, захлопывая дверцу, и, конечно, чувствует родича: раскидывает руки и насмешливо ухмыляется. 

\- Юный страж закона. 

\- Отвали, - Дерек не может сдержать широкой улыбки, стискивая дядины ребра; тот, кстати, и сам не против обнять до хруста. – Хорошо, что приехал.

\- Еще бы, - Питер демонстративно раздувает ноздри, - уже отсюда чую панику и полную суматоху. Боже, я скучал.

И Дерек не слышит лжи в его пульсе. 

Дядя возмужал, окреп, натренировался; лукавый блеск глаз стал еще коварнее, а тонкая улыбка на губах придавала сходство со змеей больше, чем с волком. Безупречный (по его же словам) вкус не изменился – тонкий плащ по фигуре, дорогие кожаные ботинки без единого пятна грязи и золотой браслет часов под кипельно-белым манжетом рубашки. 

\- Вкусные духи, - Дерек понижает голос до шепота, красноречиво выгибая бровь; Питер понимает без уточнений и кивает. 

\- Дженнифер чудо. 

\- Волчица?

\- Друид. 

Дерек удивленно свистит, оборачиваясь к машине: сквозь лобовое видно девушку на пассажирском сидении, и на миг внутренний зверь заинтересованно ведет носом, но тут же отступает – невидимое клеймо Питера автоматически делает Дженнифер, или как ее там, почти что своей. 

\- Будущий советник моей стаи, - Питер подмигивает до того самодовольно, что Дерек смеется, легко пихая его в плечо кулаком. 

\- Амбициозный засранец. 

\- В точку, - старший Хейл оглядывается на дом, впервые выдавая нетерпение. - Открывай ворота, иначе Талия придет знакомиться с Дженн прямо сюда. 

Дерек послушно отворачивается к калитке, чтобы нажать код, но тормозит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу:

\- Я рад, что ты здесь.

Питер щурится, усмехается и вдруг протягивает руку, на секунду приобнимая племянника и ероша ему волосы жестом, привычным с детства:

\- Пошли, тигр. Напомним семье, что значит веселиться. 

 

Лора становится миссис Эмери, и все присутствующие женщины дружно плачут в честь этого. Талия и вовсе так искрит эмоциями, что младшие волчата начинают хныкать, ерзая на стульях; Дерек только вздыхает, чувствуя, как в его колени утыкается восьмилетний кузен, а Кора, прокусывая платок случайно выпущенными клыками, кладет голову ему на плечо, громко шмыгая носом. 

Ладно, черт побери. Он тоже настолько забит волнением и неожиданным одиночеством (следуя волчьему ритуалу, Лора переходит от альфы-матери к альфе-мужу, а значит, меняет стаю), что невольно вспоминает человеческое шампанское с пузырьками. В голове тут же возникает образ Клаудии – а с ней и Стайлза. 

Дереку не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, где пацан: буквально всей спиной чувствует, как тот теребит рукава пиджака (наверняка надел впервые за всю школу), вытягивает тощую шею в брызгах родинок и дергает отца, шепотом делясь впечатлениями. Впечатления Стайлза состоят в основном из "охренеть" и "о господи", и каждый раз, когда он произносит это вполголоса на выдохе, Хейл согласно и кратко улыбается. 

Просто… твою мать, Стайлз.

Уже потом, в особняке, когда молодожены танцуют первый танец, к ним присоединяются другие пары, и Стилински так уверенно прижимает к себе рыжую Мартин (о красоте которой Дереку уже успели вынести мозг с чьего-то третьего класса), а Хейл тянется за бокалом праздничного пунша по фирменному семейному рецепту, шериф встает рядом с доброй улыбкой, салютуя:

\- Ну, молодой человек, теперь ты – старший из детей. 

\- Не напоминайте, сэр, - усмехается в ответ, закатывая глаза, - иначе я порву свидетельство о браке. 

\- Нет, не порвешь, - Джон кладет руку ему на плечо, - потому что ты – хороший парень, Дерек. И я знаю, что ты скажешь правду ради безопасности моего сына. 

Оборотень каменеет, напрягается под ладонью шерифа – тот чувствует, отводит бокал в сторону и смотрит твердо и прямо:

\- Он в группировке? 

Дерек хмурится, открывает рот – и молча глотает пунш под пристальным взглядом, единственно опуская глаза. Джон понимает. Еще раз приобнимает, выдает "н-да, парень" и хлопает по спине, отходя. 

Стайлз рассказывает Мартин какой-то анекдот, и та смеется, красиво изгибая алые губы. 

Дерек допивает бокал в один глоток. 

 

Он уезжает сразу после Лоры и Девкалиона, обещая завезти приветы в колледж перед тем, как рванет на север: подошел срок подачи документов на перевод в Академию. Талия, еще вздыхая по выданной замуж дочери, гордо выглаживает его вещи и уверяет, что он станет прекрасным полицейским; Ричард, еще вздыхая от чересчур крепкой аконитовой настойки, советует передумать. А Питер – тот вообще заявляет, что племянник – полный дурак, зато предан семейному делу, а значит, сможет прикрыть любимого дядюшку в некоторых пикантных делах. 

Дженнифер спокойно закрывает ему рот ладонью и говорит, что они очень рады за Дерека; она уже нравится всему клану за умение заткнуть Питера одним обманчиво-спокойным взглядом. 

Дерек долго прощается с малышней, долго прижимает повисшую на шее Кору ("обещай звонить каждый день и по-прежнему спрашивать, есть ли у меня парень, чудовищный старший брат") и долго стоически улыбается прищуренному отцу, скрывая сигареты с крепкой травой, которые курили с Питером наедине, разговаривая от души по душам. Именно Питер поделился новинкой. Именно Питер, усмехаясь, тыкал племянника локтем под ребра:

\- Не забывай, что помимо учебы и качалки существуют еще вечеринки, тигр. В тебе же есть задатки великолепного Хейла. Не такие, как у меня, конечно. 

И именно Питер посоветовал завернуть к дому шерифа, выразить почтение друзьям семьи, так сказать: ты же не хочешь уехать, не потрепав нашего Бэмби по макушке? 

Дерек сдержанно кивает, зная, что никуда не завернет; но когда он садится в машину и выезжает из города, то внезапно оказывается на знакомой улице. Притормаживает у дома на окраине, мельком отмечая закрытые ставни кухни – верный признак отсутствия шерифа. Нерешительно барабанит пальцами по рулю, нагибаясь, чтобы заглянуть в окна на втором этаже – и вдруг видит Стайлза.

Тот стоит на лестничном пролете и смотрит прямо на Дерека. Смотрит оценивающе, холодно, _по-чужому_.

Поднимает и вытягивает средний палец.

Дерек буквально чувствует, как Стайлз цедит бесстрастно и по слогам:

\- Съе-бись, Хейл. 

И Дерек не слышит в его пульсе ничего: ни частого ритма, ни пропущенных ударов. Спокойно. Серьезно. Презрительно. 

Новый Стайлз – которого он _не знает_. 

 

Шевроле Камаро срывается с места, визжа шинами, и сворачивает на шоссе из города.


	2. Шаги 5-8. Стайлз.

**Шаг 5.**

Стайлзу хреново. 

И дело даже не в трех бутылках вина, распитых на двоих, и уж точно не в количестве окурков в банке из-под кофе. Стайлзу просто хреново, самому по себе. 

Потому что он мудак, наверное. 

Скотт согласно угукает, за что получает локтем в ребро, но и ухом не ведет, гребаный вервольф с регенерацией и повышенным болевым порогом; иногда Стайлз завидует другу, но явно не сейчас, когда тот печально закатывает глаза и похоронным голосом тянет осточертевшую (гореть Стайлзу в аду) песню:

\- У нее такие длинные ресницы чувак. Ты видел, какие они пушистые? Клянусь богом, я…

\- Не надо о боге, - отзывается Стилински, пьяно усмехаясь. – Не поминай имя Лидии всуе.

Скотт непонимающе моргает и выдает совершенно не братское:

\- Но ты ведь ее не любишь, - звучит даже обиженно, будто преклонение пред Мартин и рядом не стоит с возвышенным чувством МакКола.

\- Не люблю, - кивает Стайлз, наслаждаясь необыкновенной (но уже более-менее привычной) легкостью головы, - но отдаю ей честь и заслуженное место в пантеоне небесных светил.

\- Ты ее не любишь, - упрямо долбит придурок-Скотт. – Ты никого не любишь. 

Этим самым он окончательно удостоверяется, что одинок в своей тоске, и вздыхает, растягиваясь на полу и смотря на звезды в проеме окна. Стилински только щурится, развалившись в кресле, подгибает висящую ногу, упираясь в подлокотник, и подносит ко рту сигарету, крепко зажатую между пальцами. Он нихрена не понимал МакКола с его замечаниями типа "чувак, она пахнет карамелью", которые иногда были реально невовремя, и отчасти радовался данному факту: нежная привязанность к Лидии переросла в хорошую, полную дружбу с некоторыми привилегиями, но ни о каких чувствах и речи не шло. 

Стайлз не плевался радугой, не слышал бабочек внутри и не падал бездыханным при виде какой-нибудь красотки. 

По правде говоря, единственными людьми, кто вызывал в нем сильные эмоции, были отец, Скотт, Мартин, Кора – и ее брат. 

Дерек. 

Одно имя – и Стилински становилось до пиздеца хреново. Потому что Дерек мудак, наверное. Стайлз потратил четыре года до колледжа, чтобы вернуть поколебавшееся доверие шерифа, уйдя из ‘Эйч-Эр’ и вообще ведя себя прилично, а все из-за того, что долбанный Хейл не удержал язык за зубами. Кто просил пиздеть отцу, что его сын ошивается в группировке? Чистая подстава, заложил с потрохами. 

Четыре года, почти пять лет – а Стайлзу до сих пор хреново от мерзкого вкуса предательства, да и кто – Дерек. _Д-е-р-е-к._

Он свалил сразу после свадьбы Лоры, и больше они не виделись. Даже не приехал на школьный выпускной, хотя Кора сказала, мол, братец попал в передрягу, пришлось отправлять Питера на помощь. То ли напился, то ли полез в драку; и половину праздничной ночи Стилински сидел, как на иголках, ожидая смс от Хейлов, что все нормально (угомонился, только когда получил в руки красный стаканчик с разбавленной виски колой). 

Не приехал и на экзамены, хотя Кора сердито заявила, что в Северной Калифорнии, кажется, совсем озверели, если поставили практикантов на охрану вузов, колледжей и школ вместе с обычными нарядами полиции. Стайлз едва не провалился, готовясь днями и ночами и забив на сон в принципе; а потом однажды вырубился в гостиной на 14 часов и видел чертового Дерека, который хмурился, вытряхивая его из конспектов, и звал "занозой в заднице", насильно пихал пиццу и почему-то был похож на Росомаху, когда пригрозил лично всыпать по жопе за такой идиотизм. В правильный режим Стилински вошел моментально – и сдал с высокими баллами. 

Не приехал, еб его за хвост, и на посвящение, хотя Кора пожала плечами и сказала, что к ней он все же успел, выпрыгивая на ходу из тачки. Чмокнул ее в щеку, подарил какую-то милую девичью дребедень и помчался дальше, опаздывал на свадьбу к другу. А Стайлз сжимал читательский билет в библиотеку, выданный на имя студента Стилински, и машинально, не задумываясь, представлял церемонию в виде комикса, чтобы зарисовать и показать Дереку. Потом спохватился и трижды послал его нахуй. Не полегчало. 

И от этого становилось еще гаже – что Стайлз по привычке держался за след Дерека, как когда-то держался за его штанину. 

Но это было полностью самостоятельное решение: поступить в полицейский колледж недалеко от Бейкон-Хиллс. Ладно, может, поспособствовал отец (да ради бога, Стайлз с пяти лет хотел быть копом, после того, как ему объяснили, что нельзя быть динозавром), но уж точно не Дерек. Не Дерек, чья фотография в форме стояла на почетном месте в особняке Хейлов. Улыбающийся, счастливый Дерек. Козел. 

А поскольку город рядом с Бейкон-Хиллс был крупнее, но ненамного, то и порядки в нем не отличались строгостью: можно было спокойно покуривать травку в целях избавления от стресса и психологического прессинга и при этом быть лучшим учеником курса и просто молодцом. 

Стилински не то чтобы любил, но иногда расслаблялся, тем более со Скоттом: лучший друг поступил в тот же университет на медицинский профиль, а потому, вытребовав у коменданта общую комнату, они поселились вместе и вообще забили на правила, нередко пронося пиво и аконитовый порошок. Помимо полицейского в университете были и другие колледжи, поэтому Лидия и Кора, не думая долго, тоже подали сюда документы, хотя Мартин могла рассчитывать на престижные вузы. Не захотела: то ли уезжать от одинокой матери, то ли бросать друзей и родные места, Стайлз так и не понял. Он знал только, что девчонки жили в кампусе напротив, и считал этот факт одним из основополагающих для личного счастья.

Отец приезжал раз в две недели вместе с Мелиссой, стипендию выделили неплохую, а подработка и манипуляции с компьютером накидывали еще сколько-то сверху – словом, Стайлз наслаждался учебой и студенческой жизнью. 

Все было хорошо. Все – кроме Дерека. 

Стайлз, блять, скучал. 

Не отчаянно, но взахлеб; он спокойно ел и крепко спал по ночам, только иногда, покуривая обычный Мальборо, стискивал зубы так, что скулы сводило. Или, например, поначалу долго не мог адекватно общаться с Мигелем, парнем из группы (слишком напоминал Хейла). Или хотел удушить Кору каждый раз, когда она начинала говорить о брате, и вместе с тем иррационально жадно ловил любое ее слово, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. Строить абсолютного похуиста не стоило и пытаться: оборотни вмиг почуяли бы напряжение и ложь, а вот прикрыться дружелюбной, нейтральной вежливостью – вполне прокатывало. 

Но, оставаясь один (Скотт запал на Эллисон Арджент, приятельницу Лидии; и если существовало выражение "втюхаться", то Скотту оно подходило на все сто процентов), пока друг бегал к дому сестринства, Стилински бездумно лазал по социальным сетям и неизменно выходил на страницу Хейла. И начинался форменный пиздец. 

Фотографии на фейсбуке, которые Дерек выставлял раз в пару месяцев, давали отчет о происходящих изменениях, взрослении и прочем, – и одновременно не давали нихуя. 

Стайлзу не очень удавалось привыкнуть к мысли, что вот этот горячий, как адово пекло, мужик – тот самый парень с острыми коленками и добрыми, внимательными глазами, который повязывал на шее черный плед и воображал себя Бэтменом. С горячим Дереком вообще сложно было смириться. Особенно когда Кора на вечеринке со смехом рассказала о его чуть не состоявшейся свадьбе (компания на отдыхе в Лас-Вегасе, что могло пойти не так). 

Стайлз тогда крепко напился: сам не знает, почему. 

Но теперь Дерек был в Нью-Йорке, как говорила Талия, у дальних родственников или друзей, и если хотя бы половина из того, что Стилински слышал о Большом Яблоке, было правдой, то он уж точно не вспоминал о смешном пацане с соседней улицы. 

Стайлз тоже пытался забыть. Честно. 

А потом однажды понял, что, закусывая губу от подступающего оргазма и с силой толкаясь в кулак, думает о Дереке. 

Об оборотне, который игрался с ним на детской площадке; о мальчишке, который катал его на скутере; о молодом человеке в ковбойской шляпе, помогающем ставить палатку на пикнике.

Пиздец. Просто пиздец. 

Дерек – что-то домашнее, что-то родное, ну, как старший брат или близнец, который постоянно рядом все детство. Это не должно быть _горячо_ и _сексуально до охренения_. Но фотография, где Хейл плывет к волне на доске для серфинга, а темно-синие шорты сидят на бедрах предосудительно низко, говорила об обратном. 

В тот же вечер Стайлз пришел к Лидии абсолютно несчастный: она настояла, чтобы он остался до утра и уснул рядом. Иногда Стилински задумывался, насколько все было бы проще, если бы он любил Мартин. А потом она наставляла свой наманикюренный пальчик, морщила нос и говорила, чтобы больше не покупал презервативы, светящиеся в темноте. 

Они спали чисто как друзья, легко обнимаясь после и выслушивая переживания друг друга. Стайлз испытывал какое-то мрачное удовлетворение, что все знают об этом: что _Дерек_ знает (радио ‘Кора’ работало в обоих направлениях). Хотя постоянной девушки у Хейла не было – не то чтобы Стайлз спрашивал, всего лишь внимательно слушал – но веселился в Нью-Йорке он предостаточно, судя по смешкам Питера. Еще одно удивительное событие: после того, как Стилински совершенно случайно вышел на дядюшку в скайпе, тот неожиданно добавил контакты и отвечал почти на все звонки, светя в камеру своим скучающе-ленивым лицом. Питер заматерел, раздался вширь, теряя гибкость и приобретая мощь, зато под чутким руководством Дженнифер (половина Бейкон-Хиллса делала ставки, когда они все-таки поженятся) стал не таким уж засранцем. С таким Питером Стайлз мог иметь дело – и охотно имел. Хейл-старший был единственным источником достоверной и оперативной информации о Дереке. 

Именно Питер как-то раз заявил, что племянник сменил номер и, не спрашивая разрешения, кинул его в чат – "на всякий случай, лапушка, вдруг забуду, а так знаю, где найти". 

Стайлз проигнорировал ( _конечно, записал_ ).

И сделал вид, что забыл об этом. Вычеркнул из памяти.

___

Он медленно цедит пиво, полируя пальцами пыльную бутылку: популярный среди студентов бар полон народа, охочего до дешевизны, обмытых алкоголем и истыканных ножами столиков и танцев на стойке, перемежающихся драками. 

Стайлз был здесь всего раза три, или больше, но никакого приступа адреналина не чувствовал – холодно щурился на подвыпивших девушек, закидывающих руки ему на плечи, отряхивался и игнорировал обиженный мат. В вечер пятницы все было забито, угарный дух и сигаретный дым наполнил воздух до отказа, и Стайлз с удовольствием вышел бы на улицу просто прогуляться по центру города. Если бы не дело. 

Когда сзади раздается взрыв хохота и новые голоса, он наконец отмирает, расправляя купюры и придавливая их бокалом, и оборачивается. Русый парень в полосатой мешковатой футболке отбивает ‘пять’ приятелям и щерит острые зубы в улыбке маньяка. Или так кажется – особенно, когда знаешь, какое дерьмо скрыто под милой мордашкой. 

Стайлз планировал исправить положение. 

Дожидается, пока парень отлипнет от компании и подойдет к стойке за заказом, и нейтрально кивает: 

\- Эй, Дэлер. 

Мэтт на секунду поднимает брови, а потом узнает и опять скалится в гнилой ухмылке.

\- Ба, Стилински. Каким ветром в нашу халупу? Я думал, послушные копы дрочат лекции, - ерничает, опираясь о столешницу в позе победителя. – Или ты здесь на дежурстве? Учишься ловить торчков и минетчиц? 

Тот не отзывается, только встает со стула, смотря прямо в лицо странно-спокойным взглядом.

\- Ты ударил Лидию.

\- Мартин? – Мэтт коротко хохочет. – Да, помню. Ты ее не удовлетворяешь, сучка любит пожес…

Не договаривает, не успевает: Стайлз оказывается рядом одним слитным движением, хватает левой рукой ворот футболки и вколачивает сжатый кулак в челюсть Дэлеру. Резко и быстро – снова и снова, пока не очнутся дружки, и не очухается бармен. 

Резко. И. Быстро. 

Как шум в ушах. 

 

Он сидит на остановке, слизывая кровь из порванной губы: нестерпимо жжет, но алкоголь из захваченной бутылки слабо притупляет остроту. Адреналин еще плещется в крови, сквозит в сбитых костяшках подрагивающих ладоней. 

Стайлз дышит глубоко и часто, будто пытается протолкнуть воздух или не сблевать; на совершенном автомате, на рефлексах, взращенных в нем с младенчества, достает телефон и набирает записанный, выученный номер. 

Гудок, второй, третий – и хрипло удивленное:

\- Алло?

\- Я чуть не убил человека. 

Дерек замолкает, только рвано выдыхает в сторону от трубки, но Стайлз слышит; все его существо сейчас сосредоточено на том, чтобы слышать Дерека и его спокойное:

\- По заслугам? 

\- Да. Мэтт избил Лидию, когда… в общем, ударил. Сказал, что любая дырка заслуживает этого, - морщится, медленно растирая кровь по лбу (кажется, что кожа пульсирует). – Я чуть не убил его… 

\- Ты ранен? 

\- Немного. Он быстро очнулся. 

Голос Дерека перестает вибрировать от напряжения, становится чуть мягче, чуть… роднее, если такое вообще возможно. 

\- Позвони Скотту, чтобы забрал тебя и посмотрел, что с Мэттом, и промой раны.

Ни единого слова сочувствия – но Стайлза накрывает ощущением дома. Безопасности. Хладнокровности и четкости. Он снова он. 

\- Да. Хорошо, - молчит, дотрагиваясь до губы. – Спасибо. 

Собирается уже отключиться, но слышит:

\- Эй. 

\- Что? – тормозит, неосознанно крепко прижимая телефон к уху. Сердце вздрагивает где-то внутри, на миг скручивает вены. 

\- В следующий раз бей в солнечное сплетение. 

Фраза, сказанная с легкой улыбкой (Стайлз может _поклясться_ ), и Стилински… отпускает. Весь ком напряжения после драки и ощущения чужой крови на своих руках моментально рассасывается. Исчезает. Ненадолго, но…

\- Милый, кто там? – вдруг смеется девушка на том конце линии, и Дерек отводит трубку. 

Стайлз резко нажимает ‘сброс’. 

 

Стайлз не уверен, что должен знать, что бы ответил Дерек. 

Он… он просто не хочет.

**Шаг 6.**

\- Пап, мне двадцать три, - Стайлз закатывает глаза, чтобы не видеть это выражение на лице шерифа, который любовно и мастерски поправляет ему галстук. – Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить.

\- Ты никогда не будешь достаточно взрослым, - заявляет Джон, удовлетворившись положением атласной ткани и хлопая сына по плечу. – Особенно для меня. 

\- Это прием, там все пьют, - с толикой возмущения, дожидаясь, пока отец отвернется, чтобы втихую ослабить узел. – Тем более, в честь мистера Хейла.

\- Думаю, Ричарду хватит и других тостов. 

Стайлз хмыкает, оставляя за собой последнее слово, и проверяет сотовый: Лидия скидывает фотографию Скотта в костюме. Стилински предвкушающе ухмыляется – друг выглядит смущенным и обалделым, а еще грустным, как и всегда, когда не висит на телефоне с Эллисон. Как дети малые, поженились бы уже, Мелисса и так почти каждую встречу украдкой спрашивает у Стайлза, не надумал ли сын обзавестись семьей. 

Скотти – жениться.

Скотти – смуглый малыш без переднего молочного зуба; кудрявый барашка с застенчивым взглядом; крутой оборотень, скромно зевающий в кулак, чтобы не демонстрировать гланды и клыки. Если Скотти и впрямь женится до тридцати, Стайлз пройдет голым по главной аллее Бейкон-Хиллс. А потом сам же себя и арестует. 

От этой мысли улыбается по-мальчишески радостно: мечта детства исполнена, он все-таки попал в участок в качестве копа в светлой форме и с понтовыми очками-авиаторами. Бывшие одноклассницы, встречая на улицах, зазывно выпячивают губы и не скупятся на номера телефонов и двусмысленные фразочки а-ля "арестуйте меня, офицер". Определенно, Стайлз стал Бэтменом, в каком-то роде. 

Если бы еще реально звонил и устраивал марафон свиданий; так нет, блин, задерживался допоздна, отсыпался на выходных и запоем глотал книги из магазинчика покойного мистера Томаса. 

\- Ты готов? – Джон берет ключи из плетеной корзинки, где, помимо связок, лежит мелочь и рассыпанные подушечки жвачки, оборачивается к сыну, замечая испорченный узел галстука, выразительно чиркает по горлу и выходит, топчась на пороге. – Не забудь про цветы!

\- Оп, бля, - согласно бормочет Стайлз, на пятках заползая на кухню и выдергивая пару букетов в красивых упаковках: Талии и Коре. Младшая Хейл позвонила буквально сразу после приглашения на прием – попросила быть сопровождающим, иначе она просто не выйдет к родственникам и гостям. Скотт галантно предложил руку Лидии, так что вся компания намеревалась спрятаться от глаз старших и хорошенько повеселиться.

Талия с улыбкой принимает цветы и легко целует его в щеку, ласково трепя по волосам: эта женщина не стареет, как заколдованная, и Стайлз с подлинно-детской теплотой обнимает ее в ответ. Ричард, виновник торжества, взъерошенный и взбудораженный, обменивается с шерифом хлопками по спине и крепко пожимает руку Стайлза. Кора закатывает глаза, утаскивая друга в сторону. 

Особняк Хейлов, как и всегда, полон людей и оборотней, и, как и всегда, дети разного возраста носятся друг за другом, стреляя тарталетки со сливочным сыром. Стилински поддается всеобщей атмосфере, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах и чувствуя себя почти как дома. 

\- Боже мой! Это наш будущий шериф? 

Миссис Норбери (неизменный столп Бейкон-Хиллс) решительно ковыляет к ним, опираясь на хорошую дорогую трость; Кора слабо стонет, утыкаясь носом в ворот пиджака Стилински, который утешительно мычит, пихая ее бедром. 

\- Хорошо бы так, - кивает, растягивая губы в улыбке, и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать руку. Вместо этого миссис Норбери уверенно обхватывает его щеки ладонями, цепко всматриваясь в глаза. 

\- Сразу видно семейную породу, - заявляет довольно, отпуская. – Вы, молодой человек, безумно похожи на мать, но характер от отца. Довольно опасная смесь для молоденьких девушек. 

Поворачивается, грозя Коре пальцем: Хейл округляет глаза и, кажется, задерживает дыхание. Инстинктивно хватается за Стайлза, который мгновенно привлекает к себе, качнувшись вперед и прикрывая волчицу. 

Они даже не замечают этого – рефлексы, впитанные с одной кружкой молока в одной колыбели двадцать лет назад, - а вот от внимательного взгляда миссис Норбери ничего не ускользает. Женщина щурится, усмехаясь:

\- Та-ак, милые. И когда помолвка? – наставляет палец теперь уже на Стилински. – Ты всегда возился с Хейлами, мальчик, я давно подозревала, что дело в Коре. А, что скажешь, детка? 

Судя по выражению лица, "детка" может сказать многое, о чем потом будет жалеть еще долгих пару дней, поэтому Стайлз поспешно вскидывается, извиняясь, и прячется за вазоном, возле которого – спасибо, боже! – накрыт столик с чашей для пунша. 

Позже или завтра ему непременно влетит от Хейл (кому, как не Стайлзу, знать об этом), но лучше муки ада один на один, чем мгновения позора и красных щек на публике. Он, блин, новый коп. Он не должен смущаться и сбегать от пожилых дам. 

\- Где ваш брат, юная леди? – Миссис Норбери величаво пристукивает тростью, продолжая дожимать бедную Кору. – Талия по секрету сказала мне, что он приедет. 

Щелк. 

Примерно так Стайлз ощущает резкий скачок пульса. 

Дерек. Здесь. Прямо вот здесь. Дерек.

Не глядя хватает бокал, зачерпывает пунш серебряным половником и наливает до краев, игнорируя мокрые пальцы. Во рту становится сухо и колко, язык как будто разбухает, а сердце колотит в ребра мелким дробным ритмом, словно отплясывает чечетку или зажигательную сальсу, как видел в инстаграме Хейла.

\- Надеюсь, он приедет не один, - безжалостно добивает женский голос. – У такого красавчика наверняка уже есть жена, а то и дети. 

Мощный хук в череп. Изнутри. По мозгам. 

Стайлз жмурится до искр из глаз и делает три полных глотка: приканчивает бокал в один присест, машинально и нервно облизывая губы. Алкоголь обжигает горло, скользит в пустой желудок, уютно обволакивая. Стайлз дышит часто, в такт парочке слов:

 _же-на, де-ти._

Тянется к половнику, но что-то перехватывает – мятное дыхание Скотта щекочет ухо:

\- Ты придурок, - тихо воет, несильно сжимая и отводя запястье Стилински, - это же для оборотней. Там аконит. 

Стайлз протестующе хмыкает, но тут же гудит, соглашаясь и опираясь на подставленное плечо: ноги моментально слабеют, голова отрывается от тела, а окружающий мир начинает рябить короткими волнами, теряя четкость. Потом он начинает двигаться (Стайлз догадывается, что крепкий жгут поперек груди – рука Скотта, который тащит к выходу), и через пару минут свежий вечерний воздух бьет наотмашь по лицу, прочищая легкие, и Стилински отряхивается, как собака, игнорируя страдальческий стон друга. 

\- Господи, - откашливается, опираясь на перила заднего крыльца, чудом не сползая на землю; МакКол еще поддерживает, наблюдая, как человек проглатывает нейтрализующую таблетку: прессованные травы, продаются в городских аптеках специально для людей, а у Стайлза – с такими-то друзьями – давно вошло в привычку всюду таскать их с собой. – Чувак, ты спас мою репутацию.

\- Я спас прием, - уверенно фыркает Скотти, и, да, он прав: последний опыт Стилински с аконитовым алкоголем прошел довольно… эпатажно. 

Стайлз благодарно кивает, толкая плечом в грудь, оборотень шутливо скалится, выпуская клыки. В кармане пиджака тайком от шерифа спрятаны сигареты (Стайлзу нужно иметь пару вредных привычек, чтобы не выглядеть таким идеалом, верно?), и Стилински вытягивает одну, прикусывая фильтр. Пытается подкурить, но огонек зажигалки пляшет в дрожащих пальцах; удается только с пятой попытки. 

Скотт вдруг замирает прямо посреди начатой фразы о долбоебизме: клонит голову, чуть двигает вбок челюсть – типичное выражение сосредоточенности. Его ухо со слегка заострившимся кончиком дергается в сторону, как локатор.

\- Интересно? – Стайлз с чувством затягивается, прикидывая, что именно подслушивает МакКол. Только не миссис Норбери, она им обоим головы поснимает, если учует сигаретный дым. Ей-богу, эта женщина может утереть нос каждому волку и полицейским ищейкам. 

\- Талия, - Скотт прикусывает губу, явно испытывая некий дискомфорт, что подслушивает альфу. – Говорит с твоим отцом. 

\- И что? 

\- Дерек звонил. – Нет, чувак, не делай этого со мной, хватит, а. – Сказал, что не успевает. 

С дрогнувшей в пальцах сигареты падает столбик пепла; Стайлз выдыхает, хмыкая чересчур громко:

\- Он всегда пропускал все веселье, - скептически щурится, старательно избегая зрительного контакта с МакКолом. – Да и хер с ним. 

Тушит и выбрасывает окурок, закидывает руку на шею волчонка, притягивая:

\- Наебенимся по старой дружбе в каком-нибудь закутке? 

\- Если ты не полезешь выписывать штрафы после этого, - закатывает глаза Скотти (чудный Скотти, который умеет не замечать и молчать). 

Стайлз любит его за это.

Стайлз вообще скоро будет всех любить. 

Даже гребаного Хейла, который, _слава Богу_ , не приехал. Который не приехал, _будь он проклят._

 

Он вваливается домой уже под утро, честно стараясь не шуметь: судя по многозначительному кашлю шерифа из спальни, нихрена не получается. Стайлз скорбно вздыхает, ползя по лестнице наверх, и так же скорбно (на полгорода) просит прощения у двери в отцовскую комнату. А потом все-таки доходит до собственной кровати, летя в нее лицом. 

Неуклюже стягивает пиджак, вешая на пол, переворачивается, расстегивая рубашку (галстук, кажется, так и остался на голове Скотта), пытается выпутаться из длинных рукавов, но терпит поражение. Откидывается на подушку, сопя. 

Кривит губы в усмешке, смутно вспоминая прошедший вечер – все, после бутылки виски в комнате Коры, сливается сплошным туманом, и только одно четко и ясно всплывает в памяти: Дерек. 

Кажется, Стайлз ему звонил. Кажется, Хейл так и не взял. Кажется… 

Стилински мычит, прикрывая глаза. Дерек мог бы и приехать на этот долбаный прием. Он бы заявился посреди тостов, просто открыл бы дверь и зашел – ровная щетина, густые брови, теплая, домашняя улыбка. Смуглое лицо (загорел в гостях; что за гребаные дружки, а, волчара?), широкие плечи. И костюм глубокого черного цвета, а рубашка кипельно белая, в контраст с кожей, и тонкая полоса галстука до живота, до скрытого пресса, но он видел, он же видел на фотографии…

Весь такой официальный Хейл. 

Недоступный, родной, невозможный до охуения Хейл. 

Стайлз не замечает, как расстегивает ширинку, скользя рукой за край, как поддевает резинку трусов, как в пару выкручивающих движений фактически вытягивает из себя имя – словно иглу из тела бабочки. Что-то из самого нутра. 

Выплескивает, выуживает, вынимает:

\- _Дерек…_

И замирает на долгие минуты, крепко сжав пальцами переносицу и зажмурившись. 

 

Ты в пизде, Стилински. Господи, в какой же ты пизде.

___

"Ты невыносим!"

Стайлз довольно усмехается, посылая в ответ улыбчивый смайл, и отвлекается на бумагу, которую держит в руке: в коморке, которую выбил под отдельный угол для разбора архива, необходимого по новому делу, помещается только стол, пробковая доска на стене и маленькая тумбочка со стоящим на ней чайником. Стилински больше и не надо: кофе он поглощает в лошадиных дозах, а светиться каждый раз у кулера в общем холле ему не хочется. 

То ли дело собственный кабинет – пусть и крошечный, - дверь которого всегда можно закрыть, показав средний палец толстяку Гэри. 

Стойка с архивными делами качается на самом углу, по крайней мере пять папок разбросаны по всей столешнице, но Стайлз – гений в хаосе, он здесь полный и безраздельный властелин, умудряется выхватывать нужные листы из вороха и выписывать информацию, крепя к доске. 

А еще успевает отвечать Мартин, которая как раз получила выходной после того, как блестяще засадила какого-то урода. Иногда Стайлз думал, что Лидии чрезвычайно повезло с прокуратурой (местные ребята готовы были молиться на рыжую), но чаще был уверен, что это прокуратуре повезло с Лидией. Причем за свое везение они еще долго будут расплачиваться. 

Телефон опять завибрировал.

"Чем он тебе не нравится?" 

\- Господи, Мартин, - бормочет, повторяя вслух то, что печатает. – Ты видела его самодовольную рожу? 

"Между прочим, он лучший друг Дерека". 

\- А я о чем, - серьезно, _как будто Стайлз не знает лучших друзей Дерека_. – Ты сама помнишь, насколько Хейл социален. Этот Джексон либо психопат, либо чмо. 

"Он милый и потрясающий адвокат". 

О’кей, Стилински буквально чувствует, как Лидия закатывает глаза и наставительно цокает языком. Существует одна, но глобальная проблема, если твой друг или подруга связаны с юриспруденцией – все остальные сферы автоматически считаются полной херней. 

\- С чего ты вообще взяла, что он на тебя запал? Ему сколько, 27?

"Я завязала с подростками, Стайлз, даже если им по паспорту целых двадцать три".

\- Вот не надо, - фыркает, почесывая запекшуюся корку: лето только началось, но уже стоит приятная жара, и длинные рукава рубашек сменились короткими, что означало, что врожденная ловкость сына шерифа опять поможет отбить все углы локтями. – Я работаю в участке, я знаю о подростках все. 

"Возвращаясь к сути: Кора сказала, что Джексон спрашивал обо мне. И перестань кривиться, Стилински!"

Застигнутый на месте преступления, он подозрительно косится на камеру сотового, но жмет плечами: нет, Лидия не стала бы. Взрывать мозг – это да, а вот подглядывать… Да боже, что она там не видела. 

Уже по одному факту можно было сделать вывод, что чертов Уиттмор действительно нравится Лидии – секс по дружбе, и без того редкий в последнее время, прекратился сам собою. Мартин не намекала, а Стайлз не настаивал. У него тоже появились с этим проблемы. 

Додумать очередную злобно-тоскливую мысль не дает Пэрриш: аккуратно стучится и тут же распахивает дверь, хмуря светлые брови:

\- Так и знал, что ты забрал архивы, - быстро оглядывает папки и тычет пальцем за спину. – Розмари нужны копии с этих дел. 

\- Розмари? – Стайлз натурально вздрагивает, моментально слетая со стула: на пути у миссис Бейли не становился ни один здравомыслящий человек, особенно мужчина – даже шериф заговорщически шептал, что именно эта женщина руководит в участке. Она так начальственно рявкала в трубку на проверки, вышестоящие органы, на, прости, господи, мэра, что становилось реально страшно. А Стайлз был слишком молод, чтобы расставаться с бубенцами, как провинившийся однажды кот Розмари. 

Поэтому его нервному топоту, танцующим пальцам и поту в подмышках есть логичное объяснение, понятно? 

Единственный свободный копировальный аппарат оставался в общем холле, приемке, и Стайлз сразу бросается к нему, неловко здороваясь с Грейс, которая сегодня скучает на дежурстве за ‘стойкой’. 

\- О, малыш, - у Грейс есть право называть так, потому что нельзя отказать женщине, которая делала с тобой математику не только в школе, но и в колледже. – Посидишь тут пока? Я сбегаю за эклерами. 

\- Фигня вопрос, - Стайлз торопливо кивает, приплясывая возле доисторического аппарата, боже, куда уходит финансирование. – Оставь свой сэндвич, и мы договоримся. 

\- Ты вымогатель, - Грейс закатывает глаза, но двигает тарелку с огромным длинным бутербродом: один из ее талантов – несомненно, готовка закусок. – Постарайся не послать кого-нибудь сходу и не заболтать до смерти.

\- На страже закона, мэм, - козыряет, суя листок в машину. Вообще, если забыть о Розмари, все идет быстро и без напрягов, даже бумага вылезает с идеальной печатью и ровными углами. Стайлз расслабляется, облокачиваясь о стол, пускает следующую копию, хватает сэндвич и, не думая, заталкивает в рот на половину – когда адски голоден, уже не до приличий, - а потом слышит шум открывающейся двери и оборачивается:

\- Ммм, - стонет, чтобы показать Грейс, насколько охренительно вкусно – и застывает. Просто мгновенно, блять, столбенеет. 

И смотрит на Дерека. 

На чертового Дерека Хейла, который заходит в участок, как к себе домой, будто бывает здесь каждый вторник. Дерек Хейл, который просто заходит и стоит – высокий, с ровной щетиной и мощным разворотом плеч, _в ебаной черной кожаной куртке и зеркальных очках_.

Дерек, который поднимает авиаторы за оправу на выпрямленную муссом челку, и обнажает зубы в неуверенной улыбке. 

\- Привет. 

А у Стайлза отнимается тело. Только глаза расширяются, впитывая Дерека целиком. 

Ни одна сраная фотография на свете не передаст, насколько он горяч. Крут. _Охуителен_. 

Вот он чуть хмурит бровь, вот убирает улыбку, вот смотрит на рот Стилински… потому что там сэндвич. Наполовину. 

Потому что когда Стайлз все-таки встречается с человеком, который занимает почетные места в личном пантеоне, у него во рту половина блядского сэндвича и майонез на губах. Конечно. Почему бы и нет. 

Громадным усилием воли откусывает, кладя обратно на тарелку, пережевывает пару раз, кивая и махая рукой, мол, секунду, и пытается проглотить. Предсказуемо не получается: кусок встает посреди глотки – как будто _мало_ унижения, - и Стайлз краснеет, пытаясь выкашлять или проглотить, туда или сюда, да мать вашу…

В панике цепляется за столешницу, скребя ногтями, и вдруг хватается за что-то теплое и жесткое, что в один момент убирает приступ страха. Стайлз все-таки проглатывает кусок и хрипло втягивает воздух, опускает взгляд – и чуть ли не смеется. 

Держит Дерека за руку. 

Конечно. Да. 

Оборотень стоит рядом, подозрительно быстро перемахнув ‘стойку’, и на его лице реальное беспокойство. Заглядывает в поднятые влажные глаза и легко улыбается. 

\- Порядок? 

\- П…порядок, - сипит Стайлз, прочищая горло; с запозданием разжимает пальцы, отпуская ладонь Хейла. – Ты… откуда вообще? 

\- Приехал сегодня ночью, - Дерек косится на часы на запястье, и отходит на пару шагов – ах, точно, личное пространство, волки зациклены на такой херне. – Шериф сказал, лучше придти утром, чтобы утрясти дела с бухгалтерией.

\- Утрясти дела? – эхом отзывается Стилински: впервые дышит носом, и его _перекрывает_ одеколоном Хейла с отзвуком того самого, знакомого, вашу мать, родного запаха. Что-то легко древесное, как стружка, и немного леса со слабой влажностью, а еще ноты кедра, наверное, парфюмерного, слишком глубокий аромат… Уголок губ Дерека дергается как-то по-особому, и Стайлз с трудом выплывает из мыслей, чтобы нахмуриться. – Погоди. Нафига бухгалтерия? Ты же не хочешь сказать, что будешь работать здесь? 

Хейл молча вздергивает бровь, и это лучше любых слов. 

\- Нет, - решительно мотает головой Стилински. – Не-а. Найн. Нйе. Чувак, без шуток. Ты не можешь. 

\- Почему? – к первой брови присоединяется вторая (и, ладно, Стайлза немножко плавит изнутри).

\- Потому что… блин, ты же в Нью-Йорке. Ты крутой коп с хорошими перспективами и бла-бла-бла, - рассеянно зарывается пятерней в волосы, пропуская внезапный прищур Хейла. – Это Бейкон-Хиллс. Чувак, ты не можешь…

\- Если это все твои аргументы… - жмет плечами Дерек. - Пора к шерифу. Еще увидимся. 

\- Не дай Бог, - беззвучно шепчет Стайлз прямиком в лопатки, скрытые под черной кожей. – Не дай Бог ты реально останешься тут. 

Копировальный аппарат весело гудит и выплевывает последний лист бумаги. 

 

\- Ты не сделаешь этого со мной. 

Стайлз щурится, пытаясь заставить шерифа отложить чашку кофе и взять слова обратно, но все, чего добивается – безмятежности на лице. 

\- Мне будет гораздо спокойней, что подростков с клыками и без гоняет не только мой сын, а еще и оборотень. 

\- И поэтому я должен работать с Хейлом? – страдальчески вопит Стайлз, на что Джон хмыкает:

\- Вы идеальные партнеры. Не нужно притираться и учиться доверять друг другу, - шумно отпивает кофе. – Вообще я удивлен, что ты против. Ты же его боготворил.

\- В детстве, - мечется от стены к стене, не зная, куда деть руки. В глазах – смесь волнения и отчаяния. – Па, уже столько лет прошло, как мы не общались. Ну вот нахера?

\- Следите за языком, сэр, - двигает к себе бумаги, показывая, что спор бесполезен. – У Дерека блестящие показатели и рекомендации, и наш участок, как и весь город, должен радостно помолиться, что хоть кто-то сможет нейтрализовать ущерб от тебя. 

\- Ты _мой_ отец? – аж тормозит на месте, возмущенно открывая рот. – Потому что, па, реально: такой катастрофы, как мы с Хейлом в напарниках, этот мир еще не видел. 

\- Послушай меня. – Джон наставляет кончик карандаша, смотря поверх очков. – Понятия не имею, что у вас произошло, и почему вы вдруг разошлись, но совместное патрулирование по ночам – отличный способ наладить дружбу. И, поверь, сын: у тебя не остается другого выбора, потому что я знаю каждого своего сотрудника и уверен, что только Дерек тебя выдержит. Так же, как и ты его. А теперь иди и предложи ему перекусить в кафе через дорогу, потому что он приехал ночью и так и не позавтракал. 

\- Ты хуже Святой Инквизиции, - бормочет Стайлз, забирая папку с делом и идя к выходу, шаркая ногами: смысла спорить нет. Только если Хейл сам откажется. 

\- Аминь, - кивает вслед шериф, снова возвращаясь к бумагам. – И, ребенок – ваши комиксы еще лежат на твоей полке. Может, пора их перечитать?

___

\- Еще раз увижу вас тут и загребу. Вопросы есть? 

Девушка мелко и испуганно мотает головой, дергая за руку парня: тот бычится чисто по инерции, но все же уходит, бросая бутылку в мусорку. Остальные из компании, собравшиеся на детской площадке, тоже нехотя суют руки в карманы толстовок, набрасывают капюшоны и сворачивают в переулки. 

\- Боже, - Стайлз выдыхает, растирая лоб. Усталость накатывает краткой волной раздражения и отступает. – Кто создал подростков? 

\- Давно задаюсь этим вопросом, - отзывается Дерек, вновь поднимая фонарик и просвечивая следующие скамейки. – Поехали. 

Стайлз косится, чуя намеки, но Хейл даже не смотрит на него, уверенно идя к машине и позволяя Стилински залипнуть на плечах и заднице (в который раз мысленно матерится: _несправедливо_ ). Возмужавший Дерек, кажется, занялся саморазвитием и постиг нирвану каменного спокойствия – уже третью смену он выносил совершенно спокойно, не реагируя на подъебы и не отвечая тем же. Он просто был Дереком. И Стайлз терялся.

Мало того, что он не знал, о чем говорить (не о супергероях же), так еще и чувствовал, что Хейлу этого и не надо. Вернее, что Хейлу было нормально и так. Хуже всего – самому Стилински тоже было… хорошо. Как будто наконец нашелся недостающий кусок головоломки.

Он не хотел задумываться, что недостающий пазлом был Дерек. 

Если бы волк был хоть чуточку козлом или ублюдком, как часто рисовал себе в воображении Стайлз; но он был _тем самым_ волком. _Его_ волком. 

И это-то как раз и выбивало из выбранной колеи ‘запиздеть-насмерть’. План ‘повергнуть в бегство’ трещал по швам. 

\- Эй, - Дерек не сводит глаз с дороги, мягко перекручивая руль и заворачивая к одному из клубов. – Все нормально? 

\- Ага, - теребит антенну рации, и поворачивает голову. – А что?

\- Запах. Волнения. 

\- Скорее, поражения… - бормочет под нос, забывая, что у оборотней острых слух. – Я сам разберусь, сиди в машине. 

Ведь если сбежать – можно еще сохранить остатки гордости и здравого смысла хотя бы в собственных глазах, да? 

Стайлз показывает удостоверение вышибалам на входе, удивленно поднимая брови, когда качки не просто расступаются, а вообще исчезают с дороги: оборачивается и понимает, в чем дело.

\- Я сказал, что разберусь, - шипит, хмурясь, но Хейл просто пожимает плечами.

\- Ты мой напарник, Стайлз. Ты не пойдешь один. 

Вот же сволочь. Спизданул и не подумал, каково Стилински. А Стилински прошивает с ног до головы, потому что, блять, он в курсе всех волчьих загонов, ясно, он почти что жил среди них, и про теорию пар знал от той же Коры еще лет с пяти. Знал, насколько это важно, и вот чтобы Хейл сейчас так в легкую взял и сказал то, что можно перекрутить…

Стайлз не замечает столик, налетает на него бедром и яростно, глухо матерится; Дерек, идущий чуть впереди, мгновенно задерживается, протягивает руку – предлагает выудить боль. Несложно, удобно, по-дружески. 

Да пошел ты с такой дружбой, мудак. 

Стайлз аж трясет: он видит, как Хейл косится, как раздувает свои блядские хищные ноздри, втягивая запах человека, видит, как он задерживает шаг, чтобы оказаться сзади и прикрывать спину, ведь это именно то, что делают хорошие _напарники_ , да? 

Он же говорил отцу. Он же, нахер, говорил. 

Господи, почему. 

Стилински входит в зал и морщится: пары аконитовой дымовой машины настолько плотно висят в воздухе, что искажают его. Оглядывается на Дерека – тот играет желваками, но держится, конечно, хотя в светлой радужке то и дело проплывают желтые искры. Хейл в свою очередь кивает на верхний карман футболки: Стайлз спохватывается и вытаскивает травяные таблетки, закидывая в рот. 

Им даже не нужно пробираться к пульту ди-джея – волки уже знают, что они здесь, поэтому музыка выключается сама собой, а вот свет не зажигают; Стайлз знает, это специально для него. По закону обычным людям не запрещено появляться в волчьих клубах, но ограничения по возрасту все же имеются, а негласное правило гласит: время посещения человеком подобного рода заведений должно быть лимитировано. Отравление аконитом, хоть и подвергалось успешному лечению, серьезно влияло на психику в первые сутки после передозировки, и полицейские всегда старались следить за этим. Гораздо проще предотвратить проблемы, чем потом их разгребать. 

Облегчать задачу копам никто не собирался, но Стайлз был действительно хорошим учеником в колледже и натаскался за практику: опытным глазом сразу засекает трех подростков у стойки и еще одного мужика в дальнем углу – сидит на диване, откинув голову, и мелко трясется, закрыв лицо руками. Достаточные признаки отравления. 

\- Займись малолетками, - кивает Хейлу: оборотень видит в темноте лучше него и быстрее проверит ID и наличие алкоголя и запрещенных веществ в бокалах. А с мужиком придется повозиться, видимо, оказать первую помощь – с этим лучше справиться тот, кто знает по себе. 

Стайлз с силой отцепляет потную ладонь от лица, светя в налитый кровью глаз фонариком: расширенный зрачок дергается, вздрагивает, но не уменьшается.

\- Твою мать, - тихо выругивается, прижимая пальцы к шее и отсчитывая пульс. – Твою мать. Сэр, вы слышите меня? Нужно доставить вас в больницу, у вас передозировка аконитом. 

Мужик ослабляет хватку, смотря прямо на полицейского, коротко всхлипывает и начинает подвывать, царапая лоб ногтями. Он явно борется с галлюцинациями, что порядком усложняет задачу: Стайлз привычно закидывает чужую руку себе на плечо, поднимая тело, и обхватывает подмышками, таща к выходу. 

Он замечает волка, когда тот встает прямо перед ним, загораживая путь: крепко сбитая фигура, высокий рост, противная ухмылка, обнажающая заостренные клыки (и легкая отдышка, симптомы недостаточной регенерации):

\- Он еще не заплатил за заказ. 

\- Вышлите счет, - Стайлз перехватывает крепче, выгибая бровь. – Обратитесь в полицию.

\- Я и обращаюсь… сэр, - оборотень усмехается неадекватно плавно, слизывая слюну с пасти. – Вы же полиция. Хоть слишком хороши, чтобы напялить эту форму.

Стайлз просто двигает плечом, протискиваясь мимо: с пережравшими волчьих ягод идиотами он разберется после, когда сбагрит мужика в карету скорой помощи, которую, черт побери, нужно было вызвать сразу, а он опять решил дать человеку сначала оклематься на воздухе, и…

Инстинкты вопят об опасности; Стайлз резко поворачивается, чтобы отбить протянутую руку, но осекается, удивленно выдыхая: Дерек стоит за его спиной, сжимая пальцами запястье волка, будто не замечает, как тот кривится, прогибаясь под захватом. А потом Хейл делает и вовсе жутко-крутую вещь: чуть наклоняется, уже не сдерживая золота в радужке, раздувает ноздри, втягивая запах оборотня, и отпускает. 

\- Стая Сатоми, - озвучивает "считанное" нейтрально-холодным тоном. – Она получит уведомление. 

\- Что?! – волк трясет головой, но дружки утаскивают в общую кучу, настороженно глядя на Дерека. Его явно узнали – не каждый в Бейкон-Хиллс рискнет идти против Хейлов, слишком мощный клан и крупная стая. Да и Талия сотрет в порошок, а уж альфу с возможностью полного перекидывания точно не стоит злить. 

Стайлз что-то невнятно хрипит, поправляя сползающее тело, а Дерек с прежним каменным лицом попросту перехватывает мужика, освобождая Стилински. 

\- Вызывай "скорую", - спокойно кивает, идя прямо; буквально таранит толпу, которая сама раздвигается перед ним. Стайлз рассеянно оглядывается – малолеток уже нет, бармен перечитывает бумажку штрафа и с неудовольствием косится на кассу, а одна, видимо, несовершеннолетняя волчица, опустив голову, тихо тявкает в телефон (разговаривает с альфой). 

Хейл навел порядок за какие-то жалкие три минуты, пока Стайлз возился с мужиком. 

Хейл по-прежнему супервольф. 

Включает рацию, передавая вызов, и идет за Дереком. Уже позже, когда мужика загружают в машину, и знакомая бригада пожимает руки Стилински и учтиво кивает Хейлу, Стайлз садится в авто и смотрит на колени. 

\- Что? – Дерек поворачивается, не заводя тачку, потому что, блять, чувствует человека, и от этого долбит еще сильнее – от того, насколько он _идеальный_. 

\- Спасибо, что прикрыл, - тянет улыбку, пощипывая подушечки пальцев. Гребаное волнение, смешанное с осознанием собственной несостоятельности… и с тем фактом, что Дерек – его волк, который всегда рядом, снова здесь. Снова с ним. 

\- Мы напарники, Стайлз, - Хейл тихо усмехается, вставляет ключ зажигания и поправляет зеркало заднего вида. – Это нормально. 

Это нормально, кивает Стилински, машинально пристегиваясь и расслабленно откидываясь в кресле. 

Это нихера не нормально, думает он, следя за фонарями и покусывая кожицу на губах. Это… уютно. Как снова дома. 

 

\- Это пиздец, - Стайлз растирает лицо ладонями и падает подбородком на скрещенные запястья. – Очень пиздец. 

\- Да ладно, - Скотт ободряюще двигает кулаком в плечо друга, потягивая молочный коктейль и рассматривая что-то в телефоне. – Подумаешь, облажался раз. Тем более, это Дерек.

\- Вот именно, - бурчит Стилински, тоскливо ложась щекой. – Дерек. 

Прошел месяц их совместного патрулирования, и весь месяц Стайлз лажал как только можно. 

Он был не виноват, понятно? Не пытался привлечь внимание и тем более – флиртовать, это просто… происходило. Как в тот раз: он принес Дереку кофе, а когда тот удивился любимому сорту и ровно одной ложке сахара, Стайлз сболтнул, что спрашивал у Коры. Или когда, печатая отчет под утро и отчаянно зевая, подыскивал тему для разговора и спросил, как живут Бойд с Эрикой: Хейл поднял брови, а Стилински покраснел по самые яйца, понимая, что только что выдал себя (шерстящего лучших друзей Дерека в поисках информации и фотографий) с потрохами. 

Он был не виноват – очевидно же. 

И ночью, когда они по сотому кругу проверяли клубы, бары, незаконные бордели и парки, у Стайлза тупо отключался фильтр речи, и он ляпал что-нибудь про то, как его заводят мужчины в форме, или про ягодицы в обтягивающих брюках. 

Господи. 

Он так жалок. 

Проблема была в том, что Стайлзу до трясучки и искр из глаз хотелось Дерека. 

Схватить за плечо, пока тот идет впереди по дорожке в сквере, развернуть к себе лицом, вжать спиной в дерево и забраться на смуглое тело, как мартышка, тыкаясь носом в колючую шею и кусая до отметок. В этом весь пиздец – Стайлз хотел _пометить_ Дерека. 

Не только проследить языком выпирающую на бицепсе вену, но и вытрясти душу, намотав серую тренировочную майку на кулаки, цедя сквозь зубы "Хейл-ты-же-мой-волк-ебаный-ты-блядь".

Стилински тоскливо вздыхает и упирается лбом в запястья, игнорируя сконфуженно мычащего Скотта, у которого наверняка нюх отшибает запахом возбуждения и отчаяния. 

\- Чувак, - МакКол самоотверженно, как и подобает лучшему другу, прихлопывает по спине. – Все будет круто, ну. Он же тебя с детства знает, ему начхать на твои проебы. 

Стайлз стонет и ставит одну руку на локоть, показывая средний палец. С утешениями у Скотти твердый минус. Но в чем-то он прав: Дерек действительно возился со Стилински, знает его наизусть, небось, выучил его повадки и…

Стайлза буквально подкидывает на месте: шлепает ладони на стол, широко растопырив пальцы, приоткрывает рот, расширяет глаза. 

\- Что? – настороженно косится МакКол. 

\- Он же меня знает.

\- Кто?

\- Дерек, - Стайлз вдруг захлебывается речитативом. – Он же меня знает, в смысле, вот ты меня знаешь, и запахи мои, и эмоции, и все такое, да? И он, получается, знает, если с детства. И значит, он чувствует, что я хочу всосать его член так глубоко, чтобы оторвать со чпоком?!

Бледный Скотт заторможено моргает и не отвечает, беззвучно молясь, чтобы забыть услышанное, но Стайлз мигом хватает сумку, прощается нелепыми кивками и убегает, скользя по кафелю в начищенных ботинках. 

 

\- Кора, ты не можешь вот так просто послать меня, - тараторит в трубку, налетая на пожилую леди и поспешно ретируясь в соседний переулок. – У тебя нет никаких моральных прав. 

\- Вообще-то, у меня есть право заебанного-Стайлзом-Стилински, - голос Хейл звучит спокойно, а слова разбиваются на слоги в такт щелчкам клавиатуры. 

\- Такого не существует. – Пыхтит, перескакивая пару луж, но слышит красноречивое молчание и сдается: - Ладно, есть, но не сейчас. Ну пожалуйста. 

\- Ладно, - волчица вздыхает, судя по звукам, поправляя гарнитуру. – Дерек просыпается к обеду и всегда старается улыбаться, что не очень выходит. Возится с детьми. С машиной. Поливает мамин сад. И ходит таким унылым дерьмом и в вечном напряжении, что хочется придушить, а поскольку он не водит девушек, и от него даже отдаленно не пахнет сексом с кем-то, кроме собственной руки, то мы с Питером думаем, что это от недотраха. Еще вопросы? 

\- Ты прелесть, - мычит Стилински, искренне стараясь выбросить из головы картинку дрочащего Дерека. – За мной должок. 

\- Поможешь братишке справиться – и мы в расчете. 

\- Ага, - кивает, не вдумываясь, но осекается. – Подожди, что?

Но Кора уже отключается, даже не прощаясь. Стайлз оторопело всматривается в телефон и вздрагивает, едва не роняя, когда тот начинает вибрировать. 

\- Алло? – снимает трубку, мельком читая имя отца. – Па? 

\- Я хочу знать, что ты сделал, что Дерек пришел ко мне с просьбой о переформировании пар на ночное патрулирование. 

\- Я ничего… - остальная фраза доходит до мозга, и Стайлз возмущенно вопит, останавливаясь посреди улицы. – Что?!

\- Заявление от Дерека С. Хейла, которое лежит на моем столе, и которое мои глаза лучше бы не видели, - шериф супится, у него всегда такой голос, когда сводит брови. – Сын, что происходит? Мне казалось, вы хорошо сработались, даже ходили вместе на обед. 

Ну да. Они часто вдвоем заглядывали в кафе, поедая сэндвичи и салаты под каменное молчание Дерека и неуверенные хреновые шутки Стилински. На здоровье, бля. 

\- Пап, я разберусь, - чешет переносицу, испытывая острое желание расхерачить кулак либо об стену, либо об угрюмое лицо одного мудака. – Завтра поговорю с ним. 

\- Сегодня, - шелестит бумагами отец. – Я переставил вашу смену на сегодня. Решите все вопросы, ладно? 

\- Ладно. Не ешь майонез и те адские куриные крылышки, которые принес Гэри. 

\- Присматривай не за мной, а за своим волком, ребенок. До вечера. 

 

Дерек молчит и не откликается на любые попытки Стайлза завязать разговор: он необычайно задумчив, постоянно проверяет телефон и не может усидеть на одном месте, то вертя карандаш, то поигрывая ключами. Наконец они получают отмашку и садятся в авто: Хейл по привычке садится на водительское и удивленно хмыкает, когда Стайлз сжимает его ладонь.

\- Серьезно, чувак, - Стилински говорит медленно, зная, что его выдает запах. – Ты сегодня как колес обожрался. Давай лучше я поведу. 

\- Все нормально, - Дерек поворачивает ключ, давит на педаль газа; Стайлз ведет плечами и смотрит в боковое стекло, как вдруг шум исчезает. Косится на Хейла и поднимает брови: Дерек складывает руки на руле и смотрит в лобовое. 

\- Лора должна скоро родить, - недолго молчит, кусая изнутри щеку, и выдыхает: - Она волнуется, я чувствую и… беспокоюсь. 

Стайлз растерянно моргает: он в курсе, что старшая Хейл приехала в город пару дней назад (ходил к ней почтительно приложитьcя ухом к огромному животу), так как заявила, что второго ребенка будет рожать в отчем доме. У Девкалиона и Лоры уже подрастал пятилетний Дэнни, в котором все Хейлы, Мартин, МакКолы и Стилински души не чаяли. Дэнни был чудо, а не малыш, но родился он в новой стае, а теперь Лоре хотелось заручиться поддержкой кровных родичей. 

\- Эй, - Стайлз безотчетно двигается ближе, кладя руку на плечо, - она же под наблюдением Талии. Все будет хорошо. Если что-то начнется – помчимся со скоростью звука. 

Дерек кивает и впервые улыбается – тепло и искренне, как раньше, а у Стайлза нахер связывает узлом кишки. 

\- Пристегнись, - многозначительно дергает подбородком, указывая на ремень безопасности, и плавно трогается с места, выезжая с парковки. 

 

Стайлз только-только заканчивает отчитывать малолеток, посылая их в отдаленные места юридическим языком, когда Дерек, до того стоявший поодаль, вскидывается: поднимает голову, светя янтарем в глазах, шумно принюхивается и вдруг коротко воет, срываясь с места. Стилински мгновенно дергается следом, задыхаясь от внезапности, но на очередное "я-сейчас-сдохну-Дерек" Хейл разворачивается, хватает Стайлза в охапку и бежит с ним до машины. Легко и непринужденно, часто дыша в ключицу. 

Рубашка Стайлза на груди чуть влажнеет, а сам человек только вцепляется в плечи оборотня, закрывая глаза и ощущая металлический привкус крови на прикушенном языке. 

Хейл буквально впихивает его в авто, сам бросается за руль, и через секунду они уже мчатся по улице с включенной сиреной. Одного мимолетного "Лора" вполне хватает, чтобы Стилински заткнулся, напрягаясь до черта; Дерек порывисто тормозит на углу Пятой улицы и выскакивает из машины. 

Стайлз еле успевает вылезти – а волк уже бежит назад, сгибаясь под тяжестью Лоры: она держится за живот и как-то странно всхлипывает, лепеча брату в шею совершенно по-детски "я хотела прогуляться, а он тут, и как, Боже, я не успею". 

\- Сюда, живо, - Стайлз распахивает двери на заднем сидении, снова лезет внутрь, чтобы помочь; Дерек бережно кладет сестру, а Стилински поддерживает ей голову, бледнея, но улыбаясь:

\- Все в порядке, сейчас в больницу, сейчас, милая, держись. 

\- Стайлз, - Дерек поднимает глаза с желтыми отсветами. – Она не дотерпит. 

Сын шерифа торопливо сглатывает, пойманный гипнотизирующим бешеным взглядом. Дергает шеей, невольно стискивая пальцы на подголовнике. 

\- Значит, мы сами, - от принятого решения лихорадка сходит, исчезая. Стайлз трясет головой, трезвея по секундам. – Это второй ребенок, легко пройдет. 

Выходит из салона, огибает тачку: Хейл смотрит на Лору в упор, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, кусая рот вытянувшимися клыками и глухо рыча. Он волнуется, он пиздецки волнуется, и Стайлза коротит: обхватывает загривок ладонью, насильно поворачивает к себе. Почти касается лбом лба Дерека, ловит его широкий зрачок. 

\- Мы справимся, слышишь? Мы сделаем, - говорит тихо и внятно, пальцами второй руки касаясь костяшек оборотня. – Мы проходили курсы, и мы сможем. Талия уже скоро будет здесь. Все хорошо. 

Дерек смотрит в глаза, его дыхание замедляется, а зрачок сужается в точку. Клыки исчезают под губой, янтарные искры гаснут, возвращая оливковую серость. Хейл делает полный вдох, не отрываясь от Стилински, и кивает. 

\- Давай, волчара, - рот Стайлза дрожит в улыбке, - ты же ладишь с детьми. 

 

Когда малыш появляется на свет – склизкий комочек с прижатыми к голове мокрыми и пушистыми ушками, с крохотными кулачками, больше похожими на лапы, и немного деформированной мордочкой, - Дерек жадно глотает воздух, а потом бессильно сползает на асфальт рядом с машиной. Пеленка, наспех подложенная под Лору, пропитывается кровью, пуповина еще не отгрызена, но он говорит – стая близко. 

Лора часто дышит, еще отходя от схваток, и Дерек прижимается щекой к ее оголенной ноге. 

А потом поднимает взгляд. 

Стайлз держит на руках младенца, завернутого в кожаную куртку Хейла, и чувствует, словно сам светится от счастья, когда покачивает малыша, аккуратно прикасается пальцем к его животику, невесомо массируя. Отрывается, смотрит на Дерека и широко улыбается. 

Видит, как Хейл, не таясь, принюхивается и странно замирает, будто достигнув какой-то финальной точки. Будто дойдя.

\- Эй, - окликает, слабо усмехаясь, - и как тебе?

Дерек медлит, прикрывая глаза; отвечает, когда Стайлз уже не ждет:

\- Пахнет. 

\- Тут все в слизи и слюне, конечно, – снова оборачивается к ребенку, но слышит тихое:

\- Ты, Лора, младенец. _Семья_.

Стайлз вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на Дерека, который все еще сидит, впитывая покой и единение с кровными родичами, видит усталое лицо, залегшие тени, вспотевшую форменную рубашку и понимает. 

Что Дерек – _его_ , Стайлза, волк. 

Который когда-то тоже так держал его, а Стилински в ответ обслюнявил палец. Которого он запомнил самым первым после родителей. 

Дерек – его _семья_. 

Он крепче прижимает младенца и пытается успокоить подрагивающие пальцы. 

 

Хлопает дверцей машины, нерешительно замирая у парадного крыльца особняка. Буквально через десять секунд дверь открывается, и Дерек выходит на улицу. Стайлз не удивляется: знает, его услышали, подозревает, что ждали, пока носился в участок сдавать смену досрочно. 

Хейл даже не умылся, разве что снял рубашку, и серая майка облегает торс, заставляя напрячься; только есть одна небольшая проблема, которую Стилински просто необходимо решить здесь и сейчас. 

\- Лора в порядке? – засовывает руки глубже в карманы еще испачканных брюк. Дерек кивает, разминая шею и смотря в землю.

\- Да, они оба в порядке. Сейчас спят, да все спят. Переволновались, - мельком улыбается и перетряхивает плечами. Сбрасывает сонливость, Стайлз уже выучил это движение. – Спасибо, что съездил в участок.

\- Забудь, - хмыкает, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок и оттягивая время. Молчание становится неловким, особенно, когда так фонит тревогой, и Дерек недоуменно хмурится, разглядывая человека, а тот поднимает голову:

\- Почему ты просишь перевода? 

Оборотень вздергивает брови, а потом складывает руки на груди:

\- Я думаю, так будет лучше и продуктивнее.

Тишина после его слов неприятно давит; Стайлз трясет головой, прогоняя транс, и смотрит в глаза:

\- А я думаю, что ты мудак, я – ебанат, и мы – идеальные _напарники_. 

Разворачивается, открывает дверцу и садится в машину, выкручивая руль, чтобы выехать; когда на опущенное стекло ложится смуглая ладонь, Стилински открыто пялится в лицо. 

\- Скажи отцу, что заберу заявление, - легкая улыбка таится в уголках рта Дерека, но говорит он совершенно серьезно. 

И Стайлз довольно кивает в ответ.

\- Скажу. Увидимся, чувак. Твоя очередь приносить кофе.

**Шаг 7.**

\- Хало, Стилински, - Гэри криво ухмыляется и шлепает тонкую папку свежих документов на стол. – Грейс сказала, это твои ребята. 

Стайлз сует карандаш за ухо, пару секунд крепко моргает и делает быстрый глоток мерзко-горького кофе из нового автомата, двигая папку к себе. Открывает, вчитывается и кивает.

\- Да, спасибо, - отвечает нейтрально и вежливо, не продолжая, но Гэри слишком толстокож для подобных намеков: приваливается выпирающим пузом к столешнице и громко причмокивает:

\- Опять хреновы ‘Клыки’? Куда смотрят учителя? Выставить щенков к стене и выпороть, чтобы неповадно было. 

\- Это нормальная реакция на избирательную компанию Мастерса, - отзывается Стайлз слегка заученным тоном: серьезно, изо дня в день одно и то же, на работе, в магазинах и в кафе. Все говорят о новом кандидате на пост президента и его скрытную прочеловеческую агитацию. 

\- Что дети понимают в политике? – фыркает Гэри, и Стилински впервые проявляет эмоции, вздыхая с какой-то жалостью, пока просматривает бумаги.

\- Вот именно. Когда подтянутся и студенческие братства, будет взрослый, серьезный трындец. 

Коп согласно хмыкает, жуя пухлую губу. 

\- Что будешь делать? – кивает на папку, которую Стайлз вдруг закрывает и бросает на соседний стол. 

\- Не мой профиль, - возвращается к кофе, добивая статистические отчеты в программу.

\- Охренеть, – Гэри высоко поднимает густые брови, наклоняясь и задевая животом стакан для ручек. Стилински отмахивается, порхая пальцами по клавиатуре и щурясь в монитор на напечатанные строки. – Перекидываешь волчьи дела на Хейла? Что, малыш Стайлз наконец капитулировал и понял, что не нужно лезть на рожон и когти? 

Смеется грудным басом, по-доброму, но с насмешкой, на что сын шерифа, все-таки отрываясь от экрана на пару секунд, отвечает наглым взглядом:

\- У нас идеальная комбинация: каждый делает то, что умеет лучше. А теперь проваливай и не забудь сходить в спортзал. 

\- Сученыш, - беззлобно фыркает Гэри, демонстративно отворачиваясь, и в последний момент ловко хватает сэндвич с тарелки Стилински. – Привет напарнику.

Он все еще смеется, пережевывая булку и глядя, как Стайлз добивает отчет, кратко разминает шею, потягивается, раскидывая руки, и перегибается, хватая со стола Дерека документы с синим стикером ЧД: “человеческих дел”. 

 

\- Кстати, - Стилински опирается о тренажер, стоя на неподвижных краях беговой дорожки, - как там Лора? Дев же приехал? 

\- Ага, - натужено сипит Хейл, выжимая штангу от груди. Руки напряжены, вены исчерчивают кожу, и Стайлз, может быть, залипает на них. Самую чуточку. – Три дня назад. 

\- Он обещал мне пару книг с универской библиотеки, - Стайлз безуспешно пытается отвести взгляд, в итоге тупо закрывая глаза, делая вид, что утирает пот с переносицы. – Надо зайти. Докинешь вечером? 

\- Я не еду домой, - Дерек стискивает зубы, делает рывок и кладет штангу на крепления, резко выдохнув в сторону. Выпрямляется, разминая запястья, и перекидывает ногу, садясь боком. – Мы с Корой не живем там.

\- В смысле? – поднимает брови, следя, как оборотень накидывает на шею короткое полотенце. 

\- Много народа, - жмет плечами Дерек, проверяя телефон. – Малышу нужно адаптироваться среди будущей стаи, так что взрослые особи приехали в особняк. В моей комнате сейчас вроде бы брат Дева, Эннис, с женой. 

\- А ты-то где? – Стайлз отключает тренажер, спрыгивая, и рассеянно чешет живот сквозь влажную безразмерную майку. Хейл бросает телефон на спортивную сумку и вскрывает бутылку воды, протягивая одну напарнику. 

\- Недалеко. У Лоры все еще большая потребность в родственной связи, так что приходится быть рядом. 

\- И Кора с тобой?

\- Она у Лидии, - глотает минералку, проливая: прозрачная тонкая струйка скользит по подбородку, теряясь в щетине, и срывается на шею, секундно замирая у кадыка. 

Стайлз торопливо отшатывается в сторону, сжимая бутылку в ладони. Тренажерный зал в участке чересчур мал, и даже густой запах пота не скроет факта, что хочется вырубить Дерека одним из приемов самообороны, чтобы просто, мать его, перестал. Или облить из ледяного душа. Или пихнуть, чтобы свалился с лавки. Или чтобы упал, и можно было придавить коленом сверху, заламывая руки, и задрать серую майку с темными пятнами, чиркнуть носом по прессу, грудной клетке, добраться до горла и прикусить, слизывая, солоноватую кожу, проклиная каждый долбаный вздох, и…

Закусывает щеку изнутри, крепко жмурится и бьется лбом о шведскую стенку. 

Мудак. Какой же ты мудак. 

\- Кстати, завтра Дэнни приезжает, - голос Хейла спокоен и ровен, и Стайлз не понимает, чего хочет больше: въебать или благодарить. – Мама наверняка соберет семейный ужин. Придете с отцом? 

\- Д-да, - выходит хрипловато; мысленно выругивается и откашливается, открывая бутылку. – Да, конечно. Надо что-то принести? 

Дерек поднимается, хватая сумку, смотрит на часы в телефоне и легко улыбается. 

\- Ты же знаешь Талию и ее отношение к семейным ужинам.

Стайлз слабо усмехается в ответ. 

\- Она могла бы накормить княжество Лихтенштейн за один присест. 

\- Аминь, - кивает Хейл, убирая сотовый в карман. – Увидимся завтра. 

\- Проваливай, - отмахивается, неловко пытаясь прикрыть стояк бутылкой и полотенцем. Смотреть в лицо Дереку почти невозможно, но, когда все же поднимает взгляд, видит абсолютно нейтральную каменную морду. 

Определенно, въебать. Прямо в "солнышко".

___

Если честно, когда МакКол заканчивает говорить, Стайлз чуть ли не вскакивает с места. Он видит обеспокоенное лицо отца, открывшего было рот, чувствует напрягшегося Дерека, краем глаза замечая сдвинутые густые брови, и потому торопливо кивает:

\- Да, мистер МакКол. Конечно, да. 

Джон обреченно хмыкает, но все же складывает руки на груди:

\- Вы уверены, что это необходимо? Помощь Стайлза. 

\- Ты и сам знаешь ситуацию, - Рафаэль огорченно дергает углом рта, касаясь карты штата растопыренными пальцами. – Группировка набирает обороты, недавние акции протеста против Мастерса только подстегивают. Поверь, мы бы справились своими силами, но в Фелтоне копов знают наперечет, и наши засветились головной шайкой. А Стайлз, к тому же, уже состоял в ‘Эйч-Эр’. 

\- Почему этим занимаются федералы? – Дерек подается вперед, щурясь в лицо МакКола. 

\- Это вышло за пределы округа, - тот качает головой. – Их банды разбросаны по всему югу Калифорнии. Поэтому так важно накрыть логово и вожака, причем в ближайшие дни: наш внедренный агент сообщил, что к приезду Мастерса планируется масштабная диверсия против оборотней.

Хейл хмурится сильнее, но молчит: за последнее время даже в их городе было зафиксировано минимум семнадцать случаев противоправных действий за авторством ‘Эйч-Эр’. Подростки в платках громили магазины, принадлежащие волкам, переворачивали и поджигали машины, помечали дома аэрозольными изображениями аконита и взрывали петарды и шашки. Один раз даже пустили отравленный дым по вентиляционным трубам в огромном ТЦ – посетителям-вервольфам пришлось оказать медицинскую помощь, а трое малышей даже загремели в больницу на травяную реабилитацию. 

\- Все понял, сэр, - Стайлз кивает, отрываясь от карты. – Вы сказали, есть еще агент?

\- Да, - оживляется Рафаэль, - можешь рассчитывать. Вся тяжелая работа лежит на нем. Твоя задача просто влиться в банду и вычислить их главаря, а потом уйти в нужный момент. 

\- Тупо бегать на задания и завоевать доверие, - усмехается, скребя по утренней щетине. – Уже есть опыт, сэр. Не подведу. 

Хейл странно хмыкает, встречая взгляд младшего Стилински и красноречиво выгибая бровь. Судя по деликатному, но мрачноватому кашлю, шериф тоже прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь.

\- Я хочу быть в курсе операции, - заявляет Джон, решительно вставая на пути у МакКола. Тот спокойно жмет плечами, собирая документы. 

\- Уже выбил соответствующее распоряжение. И у тебя, и у Хейла есть доступ, - подбородком указывает на оборотня, кратко ухмыльнувшись. – Скотт предупредил, что вы очень дружные… напарники. 

Дерек в ответ бесстрастно дергает углом рта, но Стайлз выучил его молчание наизусть, и сейчас Дерек явно в легком раздражении. О’кей: он тоже хочет отвесить бро поджопник за то, что вмешался не в свое дело, хотя, если честно, мысль о том, что Хейл будет на подхвате (или, по крайней мере, знать, что происходит), непонятным образом ободряет. Как-то… _греет_ , что ли.

\- Джон, - Рафаэль аккуратно выравнивает бумаги в папке, смотря на часы, - я бы хотел обсудить пару вопросов относительно участков в Фелтоне. А еще страстно хочу кофе. 

Стилински-старший без слов подхватывает куртку и рацию, наставляя антенну сначала на сына, потом на Хейла – и выходит, пропуская федерала вперед. Стайлз широко улыбается отцу вслед и оборачивается, шлепаясь на стул. 

\- Вот и пригодилось мое темное прошлое, - фыркает, рассматривая план пометок в блокноте. – Я знал, что не зря. Как думаешь, будут ли там старые знако…

\- _Я_ пойду, - Дерек вдруг оживает, привставая и хлопая себя по пустому карману. Замечает мобильный возле карандашницы и тянется к нему – но на полпути его ладонь впечатывают в стол рукой. 

Стайлз крепче сжимает пальцы – невероятно длинные и бледные на фоне смуглой кожи. Смотрит на Дерека в упор, чувствуя жар чужого тела (волки, блин, горячие засранцы), и с трудом удерживается от машинального облизывания, когда Хейл переводит взгляд. Чертовы оливы. 

Чувак, как же ты вляпался. 

\- Не тупи, волчара, - подмигивает, тихо улыбаясь, - это же Human Race.*

Дерек молчит, разглядывает лицо Стилински, словно ищет хоть малейшую эмоцию страха, неуверенности – того, что может дать повод заявить МакКолу, что Стайлз не тот кандидат. Но вместо этого он выдыхает, капитулируя; а Стилински чувствует, как секундно вздрагивает палец под его ладонью, будто бы хочет накрыть сверху, погладить светлую кожу. 

Сердечный ритм сбивается, отстукивая два быстрых удара; Стайлз отдергивает руку, неловко посмеиваясь, и убирает под стол, сжимая кулак. Вдох-выдох. Медитативная гимнастика, давай, блять, приди в себя, чего он медлит, чего ждет, господи.

Стайлз активно чешет щеку и нос, избегая зрительного контакта. 

\- Ха, кстати, - выдает, скрывая замешательство, - ты ведь просил перевода в другую пару? Получите-распишитесь. Говорят же, бойся своих желаний. 

Старательно и ослепительно улыбается, молясь всем богам, чтобы Хейл так и остался каменной скотиной (даже не думай, чтобы _не_ ), а Дерек тянется ладонью дальше, беря мобильный, и задумчиво щурится. 

\- Да, - отвечает, переводя взгляд на улыбку – _на губы_ – Стилински. – Боюсь. 

А потом совершенно спокойно встает, засовывая телефон в карман и хватая бумаги.

\- Пошли, еще отчеты писать, - смотрит мимолетно в окно, забирает кружку с недопитым чаем и выходит из кабинета шерифа, сталкиваясь в коридоре с Пэрришем и отвечая на его вопросы по пути в приемную.

А Стайлз сидит, пялясь вслед, пока не исчезает широкая спина, рвано вздыхает и плавно сползает на стуле, вытягивая длинные ноги. Была бы возможность – рванул бы в группировку прямо сейчас. В форме копа. С искренним желанием свалить из участка и скрыться в подполье соседнего города.

___

\- Это пиздец, Фокс, - Джо затягивается, и тлеющая сигарета вспыхивает ярче. – Невероятный пиздец. Чарли совсем тронулся. 

\- Поехал с катушек, - мелко кивает Тони, быстро-быстро тасуя засаленные карты. В центре большого подвального зала качаются пара-тройка голых ламп, но до угла свет не дотягивает: лица скрыты полутьмой, хотя Стайлз и так выучил их наизусть. Помнит, что у Джо косой шрам над бровью, а у Тони – огромные глаза и веснушки. 

\- Чарли – ебанутый, но не настолько, - Стайлз перекатывает между ладоней пустой бокал с влажным от виски дном. – Он не пойдет против Кеннета, побоится за Макса. 

\- Макс скоро приедет, - многозначительно выдыхает дым Джо, почесывая нос большим пальцем. – И вот тогда да, тогда будет бояться. А пока тот за пределами города – мы все на ножах. 

\- Думаешь, будет замес? – Стайлз невозмутимо жмет плечами, мол, не гони, и стучит ногтем по теплому стеклу. Услышав фырканье, поднимает взгляд: Джо качает головой. 

\- Не думаю. Знаю. Сегодня-завтра нас прижмут, и кранты. Выбирай, за кого рвать жопу. 

Стайлз задумчиво щурится, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

\- Кто лидирует?

\- Близняшки, - мгновенно отзывается Тони – маленький, вертлявый, такой куда угодно без мыла влезет. Потому-то и отвечал за информацию, как и во внешнем мире, так и в подполье. – И судя по тому, что Рик планирует убрать патрули на завтрашнюю ночь, ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет. 

\- Убрать патрули? – а вот это интересно. Стайлз даже вздергивает брови, внутренне морщась: он надеялся снова улизнуть домой. Вернее, не совсем домой – несмотря на то, что живет аж в соседнем городе, ходить к шерифу было опасно. Стайлз перебивался заброшенной квартирой, находящейся в собственности муниципалитета и выделенную ему как агенту, но администрация кривилась, а отец уже устал доказывать необходимость такого шага, поэтому однажды, когда Стайлз в очередной раз свалил из бара, где встречался со связным для передачи информации (Скотт отыгрывал пьяного студента на ура), то просто завернул в местный релакс-центр. Его владелицей и главным тренером выступала Дженнифер, гражданская жена Питера. 

Поэтому он о ней и вспомнил. Ассоциации. 

Потому что, черт побери, он скучал. Не только по отцу – по Дереку.   
Хейл не мог уйти со службы, но никого в напарники ему не поставили (Стайлз частично уверовал в карму); и все же, когда пришла первая смс с трогательно-коротким "Порядок?", Стилински, как девчонка, закрыл экран сотового ладонью, чтобы никто не прочитал. 

Они переписывались утром и вечером каждый день. Стайлз готов был залезть в дерьмо по уши, чтобы получать редкие смайлы и скрытую хмурую тревогу от абонента ‘Волче’.

Что ж. Раз Рик уберет патрули – чего не делалось, по сути, никогда, – значит, и впрямь назревает пиздец. 

\- Красавчик Чарли готов выступить, - Джо в последний раз пыхает сигаретой, размазывая окурок по замызганному столу. Тони согласно кивает – снова мелко и быстро, как болванчик, удивительно, что голова еще держится на тощей шее. – Что скажешь, Фокс? 

Стайлз задумчиво стучит ногтями по пластику. Он уже достаточно привык к кличке, под которой был принят в ‘Эйч-Эр’, но каждый раз что-то в нем хитро и довольно облизывалось: при всей строгой проверке Стайлз сумел завоевать, как видно, достаточное доверие, чтобы его втягивали во внутренние разборки на правах важного звена. 

\- У Красавчиков Чарли хуевая история*, - щурится, замечая, как одобрительно усмехается Джо. – Кеннет его растопчет и без моей помощи. 

\- Их двое, - Тони раскладывает карты, сбивает их в кучу, выдавая нервозность. – Чарли и Макс, Макс и Чарли. Если одного шлепнут, второй начнет вендетту. 

\- Не начнет, если Кеннет вовремя ликвидирует угрозу, - Джо жмет плечами и тоже откидывается на стуле. – Мне просто интересно, Фокс, насколько ты ловок, чтобы избежать проблем. 

\- Я фанат их игнорирования, пока не рассосутся, - Стайлз нарочито широко улыбается, щелкая по бокалу до слабого звона. – Хорошая тактика, приятель. 

\- Честно – полный отстой, - ухмыляется Джо и вдруг серьезно кивает. – Но в данном случае, вполне разумная. Думаю, самое время побыть разумными. 

\- Гип-гип разумность! - Тони шлепает карты об стол с таким воодушевлением, что вся троица смеется. Стайлз расслабленно стряхивает с колена крошки и поднимает глаза, наталкиваясь на косой, многозначительный взгляд Тони. 

Тони, которого в реальной жизни зовут Энтони Мур; федеральный агент в отделе Рафаэля МакКола. 

 

Когда все случается, Стайлз, благодаря подсказке, находится у заднего выхода. 

Он вовремя намекает Кеннету, когда именно стоит ждать психов с пушками, и так же вовремя сливается, отступая в темноту. Энтони сказал: донесешь весточку и сваливай, иначе заденут. В любом случае Кеннет не забудет помощи, и появится шанс подобраться к главарю. Кроме временного заместителя-Кена его никто не видел и не знал; выяснить, кто такой, как раз и являлось задачей Стилински. Один Мур не мог вертеться на оба фронта даже с присущей невероятной гибкостью, к тому же его не принимали всерьез. Отличный парень Фокс, который мастерски справлялся с заданиями и ночными рейдами на дома оборотней – другое дело. 

Такого парня, искренне преданного делу ‘Эйч-Эр’, наверняка подпустят ближе. 

Поэтому приказ "съебать с потасовки" Стайлз принимает буквально: Энтони обещал открыть ‘окно’ в череде ‘убранных’ патрулей (ожидалось, что люди Рика будут палить на поражение). И когда приходит смс, Стилински ныряет в темный подвальный коридор, в очередной раз матеря решение банды засесть в каких-то ебаных катакомбах, соединяющих парочку старых особняков вервольфов. 

Рафаэль дал ему краткую передышку: зачистка рядов может прекрасно обойтись и без агентов, но на Энтони все равно не обратят внимания. Лучше, если Стилински смотается домой – и овцы сыты, и волки целы. 

Поэтому, выбираясь по лестнице недалеко от заброшенного дома, огороженного колючей проволокой и табличкой с указом администрации "Не входить!", Стайлз думает, как круто будет растянуться на кожаном диване в смежном кабинете с Дженнифер (или даже увидеть Питера, а то и Дерека, он же может навестить почти что тетю, верно?).

Он думает об этом – а вовсе не о том, что ‘окно’ не означает полностью свободного хода. Особенно в день икс. 

Рефлексы швыряют его в сторону за малую долю секунды и спасают от ножа меж ребер – лезвие скользит по коже, рассекая до кости. Стайлз мгновенно отшатывается, скорчиваясь на левый бок, поднимает руку отточенным за тренировки жестом и без колебаний всаживает пулю из карманного пистолета, спрятанного в кобуре за поясом джинс. Какой-то парень с соломенными волосами вмазывается в выстрел прямо в прыжке и летит в сторону с кашей вместо лица. Окровавленный нож звонко падает по ступеням вниз. 

Стайлз глухо матерится пережатым адреналином горлом и прислоняется спиной к стене, затылком в нагретый камень. Во рту противно-кислый привкус, порез тянет; не смертельно, но болезненно. 

Ему надо зашиться. 

Отлежаться. 

Позвонить Дереку. 

Подлечи…

Моментально открывает глаза и стискивает зубы. Это неправильно, нелогично, не совсем верно, это по-идиотски, он сам справится, взрослый мужик, ебаный агент под прикрытием, он сможет…

… сможет попросить помощи у Дерека. Потому что доверяет Дереку свои сбитые коленки, разломанную душу и покоцанные ребра с самого, мать его, рождения. 

Жмет двойку на экране сотового. Быстрый дозвон; главнее только отец. 

\- Алло? – голос Хейла напряженно-бесстрастный, пытается скрыть эмоции, не выдать ни себя, ни Стилински, мало ли, откуда звонит. Стайлз плавно выдыхает через нос, отрываясь от стены и медленно отходя от особняка, зажимая порез. 

\- Привет, - тихо, охнув от боли, когда спотыкается. – Слушай, я…

\- Забрать? 

Стайлз взрослый мужик – который чуть ли не вопит на месте от мгновенного облегчения, вылитого как из ведра. Отрывистая фраза, шуршание одежды и характерный звук ‘молнии’ – Дерек одевается. Дерек готов приехать. Господи Иисусе, как же я его…

\- Сяду на автобус до Бейкон-Хиллс, - шепчет, боясь, что голос подведет. – Ты… можешь встретить? 

\- Выйдешь у поворота. Я на Камаро. 

\- Дерек.

\- Если будет хвост, замечу, - звук шагов по лестнице. – Держись. 

Стайлз нажимает отбой, закрывает рану плотнее, чувствуя, как пропитывается футболка, и ковыляет к автобусной остановке, считая, сколько еще может продержаться без слабости, и когда начнет сворачиваться кровь. 

 

Знакомый запах Камаро погружает в сон; Стайлз блаженно вздыхает, потираясь щекой о сидение. 

\- Я скучал, волче… - неразборчиво бубнит, проваливаясь в сон из-за таблетки, которую Дерек втиснул ему сквозь зубы, когда подхватил на краю шоссе. А дальше отволок на себе, просто прижал к боку и поднял, понес, слушая бессвязный треп. Стилински не удержался, зарылся носом в черные жесткие пряди, едва не скуля, как щенок, от древесного привкуса. 

Спина Дерека чуть напрягается, правая рука соскальзывает с руля и тянется назад. Стайлз безотчетно подается вперед, щекой под шершавые пальцы, смутно понимая, что Хейл хотел проверить, как рана. Но пошел в жопу, этот Хейл. Стайлзу нужно другое. 

Например, поспать. Очень хочется. 

Он проваливается в дрему и не чувствует, как смуглая ладонь невесомо гладит в ответ. 

 

\- Все нормально, видишь? – Стайлз сминает и задирает засохшие складки футболки: травы сделали свое дело и перекрыли кровоток. Осталась только жуткая ржавая корка– Полежать, выпить пива – и я в порядке. 

Хмурый взгляд Дерека, сидящего рядом на корточках и пристально рассматривающего порез, довольно красноречив. Стайлз закатывает глаза, мимолетно зарываясь рукой в волосы и легко отпихивая от себя чужую голову. 

\- Лучше скажи, что за охуенный лофт, и почему я не знал о нем.

\- Купил пару месяцев назад, - Хейл отодвигается, но лишь немного, раздувая ноздри и ежеминутно проверяя запахи. – Из-за Лоры. Малышу нельзя много народа, Кора кинула сумку к Лидии, а я решил, что полезней иметь свое жилье. 

\- И сбегать от Талии? – проницательно усмехается Стайлз, опираясь на расставленные за спиной руки. – Ну да, ты же большой мальчик. Ходишь, куда хочешь, покупаешь, что хочешь, делаешь, что хочешь. 

Дерек рассеянно кивает, но напрягается к концу фразы. Чуть заметно сжимает губы (верный признак, что сомневается и раздумывает), откидывает голову и вдруг кладет горячую ладонь на грудь Стилински, прямо на оголенное солнечное сплетение.

\- Ты ч-чего? – Стайлз расширяет глаза, но Дерек мягко гладит большим пальцем и внезапно подается вперед. 

Делая то, отчего Стайлза пронзает током по позвоночнику. Электрический разряд. Удар молнии. 

Потому что Дерек _вылизывает._

Лижет гребаную кровяную корку и красную припухлую кожу. Лижет своим чертовым языком, придерживая Стайлза другой рукой за колено. Фиксирует, мать его, и _л и ж е т._

Мелкими мазками, избирательно, щедро раскатывая слюну по нижнему краю раны и собирая ржавые катышки. 

Вдумчиво. Уверенно. По-звериному. 

Так, что Стайлза сейчас порвет от иррациональной потребности подставиться, принять заботу и одновременно отскочить. 

( _ведь это нужно, это его волк, он в праве_ , господи, нет, пожалуйста, нельзя, Дерек, стой)

\- Стой, - рвано выдыхает, сгребая пряди на чужом затылке в горсть и оттаскивая от себя. Хейл мгновенно вскидывает взгляд – припечатывает желтым янтарем в радужке – и облизывается. Машинально, просто собирая крошки с губ; а Стайлза цепляет крючком и швыряет в мурашки. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – нервно моргает, всматриваясь в Дерека, чье лицо неуловимо меняется: никакой трансформации, кроме цвета глаз, и однако перед ним сейчас больше волк, чем человек. С волчьим правом и волчьими понятиями. 

\- Нужно обеззаразить, - говорит четко и нейтрально. – Травы только затянут кожу.

\- Но…

\- Аптечки нет, - дергает бровью: у оборотней другие запасы лекарств, отличные от человеческих, и хотя в больших семьях наверняка есть все виды, но в лофте это бессмысленно. – Сиди. 

Стайлз не успевает ответить, как Дерек наклоняется и снова вылизывает, на этот раз усиленно, горячо, обильно смазывая слюной, чтобы корка отстала.

Стилински не замечает, что по-прежнему держит Хейла за волосы, впиваясь. Не замечает, что стискивает зубы едва ли не до скрипа, крепко жмурясь. 

Он просто пытается не думать. 

О Дереке. О его языке. О том, как это _необходимо_ : дыхание на коже, урчание зверя, его уверенная забота о детеныше, как было всегда и будет, и…

Ладонь, лежащая на груди, сползает в сторону, и Стайлз, не думая, накрывает ее своей, вжимая в тело. 

Так, как правильно. 

Так, как надо. 

 

Он просыпается резко, как от толчка: что-то колет в поврежденный бок. Тут же лезет проверить – под кончиками пальцев только гладкий тонкий рубец; причина дискомфорта – заскорузлая от засохшей крови футболка. Стайлз растирает глаза костяшками, протяжно вздыхает, переваливается, поднимая голову: фонари с улицы светят в потолок сквозь огромные окна лофта. Стилински потягивается, беззвучно и широко зевая. 

Он вырубился, как младенец, под беззащитной лаской Дерека, когда тот приглаживал зарастающую, влажную от слюны кожу. Стайлза так разморило, что он чудом удержался от дурацкого лепета, попытался было потянуть Дерека на себя, но Хейл перехватил его ладонь, целуя точку пульсации на запястье, и Стилински словно выключило. 

А сейчас так же резво включило обратно. Какое-то невнятное желание почесаться, встать, пойти. Стайлз скидывает ноги, кривясь от холодного пола под босыми ступнями, сонно моргает и шлепает к окну: тому, кто редко поднимается выше второго этажа, всегда интересно посмотреть с высоты. Он хватает ткань футболки на лопатках, стягивает через голову, подставляя лунному и электрическому свету голую кожу, и вдруг изумленно вскидывает брови: под фонарем, на капоте Камаро сидит донельзя знакомая фигура.

Дерек вытянул и скрестил ноги, мятая хенли подвернута на локтях, и в руке у оборотня блестит бутылка, которую то и дело подносит ко рту. 

Сидит и смотрит в пустоту. Пьет. 

Стайлз машинально сует ноги в кеды, пряча шнурки внутрь, накидывает чужую толстовку, одиноко висящую в углу на крючке (наверняка для утренних пробежек) и, не дожидаясь лифта, спускается вниз. Одна ступень – один спокойный удар сердца. Стайлз не задумывается о том, что делает, просто знает, что все так, как и должно быть. Нет ничего естественнее, чем выйти ночью на улицу, пряча ладони в карманах, и увидеть, как Хейл оборачивается на секунду, чтобы опустить голову, отводя бутылку. 

Нет ничего нормальнее, чем сесть рядом, разглядывая четкий профиль, и ждать, зная, что никуда не уйдешь – и что Хейл это _тоже знает_. 

\- Это неправильно, - Дерек не пьян, но голос тихий, будто каждое слово дается с трудом. – Я так не могу. 

\- Почему? – неважно, что конкретно имеет в виду: сейчас говорят _о них_ , глобально, о той самой непонятно-родной _связи_ , и это, черт побери, едва ли не важнее всего, что у Стайлза когда-либо было.

А Дерек вдруг слабо усмехается:

\- Помню, как увидел тебя в первый раз. В переносной колыбельке, знаешь, с ручкой. Клаудия поставила на диван, присела рядом: такая счастливая, гордая. И я заглянул внутрь – а там ты. Еще со светлыми глазами, совсем мелкий. Ни на кого не похожий. Я много младенцев видел, но ты был другим. И пах… знакомо. Словно только этого и не хватало.

Замолкает, глотая: чуть несет аконитом и травяными настойками, специальными, для оборотней. Стайлз смотрит в прозрачное стекло бутылки, не отвечая. Он просто слушает. Прижимается плечом к плечу Дерека: я здесь. И слушает. 

А Дерек говорит: 

\- И когда увидел тогда, в участке… - едва слышно фыркает: - Стоишь весь взъерошенный, красный, вспотевший, с чертовым сэндвичем. И кофе, кофе, везде только кофе – и ты. Даже сквозь зерна. Даже сквозь весь этот хлам.

Осекается, обреченно взмахивая ладонью:

\- Я ведь дрочил. На сэндвич. На твой рот. На глаза, родинки, пальцы… - захлебывается вздохом, кашляет в сторону. – Кора рассказывала, что ты спишь с Лидией, а я желал вам всего хорошего, чтобы потом спускать в кулак на твои фотографии. 

Видимо, от Стайлза все-таки шибает волной удивления, потому что Дерек косится: 

\- Ты тоже, я знаю. Чувствовал. Когда поставили в пару, ты почти всегда пах возбуждением. Я сначала думал на Пэрриша, но… - запускает руку в волосы таким отчаянным жестом, что Стайлза перекручивает внутри. – Не могу. Не могу так. Ты же с детства… Я же тебя почти всегда помню. Все говорили: как младший брат. Это… пиздец, как это. 

Он резко закрывает рот, клацает зубами, условно прикусывает себе язык. Тянет за собранные в горсть пряди с безысходным смирением, выдыхая полно и до конца, как бы решаясь закончить – и Стайлз хрипло шепчет:

\- Дерек. 

Как сигнал – тот поворачивает лицо, смотря в упор, в глаза, в точку зрачка, гораздо глубже: в душу. Больной, лихой взгляд.

\- Когда ты обслюнявил мой палец, ты пометил, понимаешь? Я нашел дом. Не родительский, не дом альфы или стаи – _свой_. И когда Лора рожала, ты был там, но я слышал тебя отдельно. Как _свою_ семью. Как _пару_. 

Стайлз не моргает, и ночная тень улицы размазывается по краям, только Дерек – четкий и близкий. Как был всегда, неважно, рядом или нет: он был, есть и будет.

\- И _это_ – правильно, - еле слышно добавляет Хейл. – И я не могу тебя отпустить.

А потом вздрагивает, встряхивается, как пес, двигаясь на самый край капота и отводя взгляд:

\- Поэтому иди сам, заноза. Иди. 

Стайлз легко щурится, разглядывая линию челюсти – черная щетина, ровная, мягко-колючая на ощупь. Которой так гордился подросток, уезжающий в колледж. О которой так мечтал мальчишка, играющий в рыцаря. 

Старший брат, друг, напарник – весь Стайлз, собранный по кусочкам. И в каждом из них – Дерек. И в каждом из них – вдвоем. 

Он кладет руку на плечо, сводя пальцы, разворачивает к себе и, смотря в светлую зелень глаз, целует. Без языка, не мокро, просто прижимается к тонким губам, отдающим алкоголем, аконитом и чем-то только хейловским. 

И когда жесткая ладонь ложится на загривок, Стайлз понимает: он больше не потерян. Найден. Навсегда. 

 

Стайлз поднимается на локтях, смотря, как Дерек снимает хенли и тут же нависает сверху, кладя ладонь на тазовую кость. 

\- Только скажи. 

Только скажи – и я остановлюсь. Черта с два. Стилински слишком долго трахал подушку, чтобы отпустить оборотня, перекат его мышц под смуглой кожей, пальцы с едва заметным острием когтей.

\- Ты уже делал это? С мужчинами? – падает затылком в подушку, скользя взглядом по идеальному изгибу плеч. Господи, если ты слышишь, не дай мне сойти с ума еще больше, чем есть. 

Дерек настороженно замирает, прикусывает губу изнутри и кивает (его честный волк). 

\- Отлично, - Стайлз довольно улыбается, просовывая пальцы в шлевки хейловых джинс и оттягивая вниз. – Значит, моя задница не очень пострадает. 

Дерек закатывает глаза – детеныш всегда остается детенышем, - наклоняется, потираясь кончиком носа о висок.

\- Не могу обещать, - шепчет на ухо, ведя губами по коже. Стайлз обхватывает ладонями заросшие щеки, поворачивая его лицо: осматривает каждую черточку, вверх-вниз, прежде чем мягко улыбнуться.

\- А тебе и не надо. Я и так знаю. 

И целует, раздвигая языком звериные зубы. Открываясь. Окончательно закрепляя за Хейлом право на себя, Стайлза Стилински. 

Пра-виль-но. 

 

Стайлз спит, усталый, влажный, прямо на испачканных простынях – не было сил даже уйти на диван. Лежит на боку, вытянув вперед руки, как пес лапы, и прижимаясь лопатками к горячей груди. 

Стайлз спит – вернее, дремлет. 

И слышит, как за спиной волк тихо вдыхает _их общий_ запах. Зарывается в мокрые волосы Стилински и обнимает: легко, но искренне, с толикой испуга, будто боится, что Стайлз сейчас исчезнет. 

А потом шепчет:

\- Спи, заноза. 

Стайлз, не глядя, решительно переворачивается и вжимается щекой в плечо Хейла, выдыхая ровно в солнечное сплетение. Как в тот день, когда остался без матери, а казалось – совсем один. Но Дерек пришел. 

Дерек всегда приходит.

Стайлз всегда его ждет.

___

\- Блять, - Стайлз кратко рычит, но чужое шиканье заставляет заткнуться. Энтони выглядит усталым до невозможности, круги под глазами такой синевы, будто не спал минимум трое суток. 

\- Тихо, Фокс, - вытягивает шею, рассматривая небольшую толпу за углом. – Ты знаешь, что делать?

\- Пометить главаря, чтобы навести цель, - кивает Стайлз, снова проверяя вшитый в рукав мешочек. 

\- И?

\- И валить к чертовой бабушке, иначе пиздец. 

\- Дословно, - усмехается Энтони, щурится и ободряюще хлопает по спине. – Ты отличный парень, Фокс. Буду рад, если заедешь как-нибудь после всего, пропустим в баре по кружке. 

\- Британец хренов, - Стайлз лыбится в ответ, но серьезнеет: - Рафаэль на связи? 

\- Будет следить, - кивает Мур, озираясь. – Ладно, пошли. И Фокс – без глупостей. 

\- Не на того напал, Тони, - дружески двигает кулаком в плечо и отходит, растворяясь в темноте коридоров, чтобы вынырнуть рядом с толпой. 

\- Фокс, - радостно вскидывается Джо, растирая заживающие костяшки. – Где ты ходишь, мудила? Канима скоро будет.

Стайлз молча ухмыляется: Канима и был тот таинственный главарь, от которого зависели действия группировки по всей Калифорнии. Он приезжал в логово в Фелтоне впервые за полгода, его не видел даже Энтони, и задача Стилински – пометить мудака – казалась трудно, но осуществимой. 

До тех пор, пока Кеннет не сгибается в подобострастном поклоне перед человеком, зашедшим внутрь. 

До тех пор, пока Стайлз, стоящий с левого края от прохода, чудом не сдерживает громкий вдох. 

Потому что ебаный Канима, глава ‘Эйч-Эр’ – Дэлер. Урод Мэтт Дэлер, когда-то ударивший Лидию. Мэтт Дэлер, которого не видели со времен колледжа. Мэтт Дэлер, которому Стайлз чуть не проломил череп. 

Блядский. нахуй. 

Выполнимая задача тут же вылетает в разряд ‘стопроцентный-проеб’. 

Стайлз краем глаза видит Энтони, красноречиво кашляющего: сейчас Кеннет начнет представлять ‘классных ребят Джо и Фокса’, и Стилински должен бы пожать главарю руку, незаметно оставить след на его одежде и коже и свалить по тому же проходу. Энтони понятия не имеет, что сейчас все сорвется, если Стайлз не придумает что-нибудь вроде…

\- Какого… 

Дэлер вдруг оборачивается прямо к нему, пристально щурясь в неверном свете редких ламп, а потом резко подскакивает, выхватывая фонарь у Кеннета, и направляет в лицо Стайлза. 

\- Стилински?! 

Три долгих секунды, когда чужой зрачок неверяще расширяется и сокращается в светлой радужке, когда чужая губа поднимается в оскале, когда рот, искривленный шрамом после той памятной ночи в баре, вытягивается хищной полосой. Три долгих секунды, за которые Стайлз на рефлексах рвет шнурок мешка в рукаве, подставляя пальцы под перетертые в прах травы, собирая в горсть, и вмазывает кулак в переносицу Дэлера. 

Дальше вспышками: Мэтт воет, растирая обожженные отравой глаза, банда ошалело моргает, а Энтони, ловко скользнувший в эпицентр, толкает Стайлза к проходу, отвлекая внимание громким воплем и пинком Джо в живот. 

Стилински бежит, чувствуя, как пульсируют легкие: еще пара бешеных вдохов – и они лопнут, как накаченный воздушный шар. Он выучил коридоры, как свои пять пальцев, и только поэтому умудряется вписаться в повороты, сбивая погоню за собой. Взлетает по лестнице в одно мгновение, чиркая ладонью по шершавой стене и раздирая мясо в кровь ржавой шляпкой гвоздя. 

Он знает, что скоро достанут оружие и начнут стрелять: когда поймут, что окружены полицией и терять нечего. Знает, что на открытой дороге переулков он пиздец уязвимая и доступная мишень. Знает, что пули далеко не резиновые, а продырявленная спина мало вяжется со здоровьем. 

Он знает и пытается петлять, бросается от одного края к другому; но уйти не может, некуда. На проклятой окраине боковые улочки заколочены бандой. Той самой, которая топает сзади.

Чьи пули врезаются в асфальт, высекая крошку и отскакивая рикошетом. 

Стайлз закрывает голову руками, перепрыгивая рытвину, но спотыкается – помилуй, господи, его ебаную неуклюжесть – и летит в землю, стирая ладони о гравий, перекатываясь едва ли не кувырком, спасаясь от переломов и пушек. 

Что-то вонзается острой болью в ступню, Стайлз кратко мычит, жмурясь – и слышит полновесный рык. Совсем недалеко. Совсем…

Пластина микронаушника оживает взволнованным голосом:

\- Стайлз?! Ты жив?! 

\- Папа… - изумленно выдыхает Стилински, поднимаясь и ковыляя в нелепом беге, прижимая наушник пальцем. – Откуда… Я жив, все в поря…

Асфальт рядом взвивается крошевом, но Стайлз останавливается, распрямляясь: перегороженная улица светит мигалками полицейских машин, парни в форме бегут навстречу к банде, уже окруженной копами. 

Стайлз видит Рафаэля МакКола, который подбегает к нему, быстро осматривая и хлопая по плечу, чтобы броситься дальше. Видит силуэт отца за ограждением и наконец-то дрожаще выдыхает, чувствуя, как ломится затылок от бешеного пульса и нехватки кислорода. 

\- Па, это Дерек? – хрипит, включая наушник; фигура тоже прижимает ладонь к уху. 

\- Да. Он контролирует, но… лучше иди сюда. 

За ограждение внезапно выскакивает оборотень в трансформации, подлетает к Стилински, и Стайлз слабо улыбается, узнавая МакКола. 

\- Чувак, ты идиот, - тот вопит, мимолетно срывая голос в визг, и тут же стискивает до хруста костей. – Недоумок, кретин, шизофре…

\- Пошел в жопу, Скотти, - Стайлз обнимает его одной рукой, хлопая по спине. – Двигай. Он не уйдет далеко. 

\- Метка? – Скотт дожидается кивка, сжимает локоть и бежит дальше: Дэлер, отмеченный травами, осевшими на лице вместе с ударом, пахнет для оборотня сладкой добычей. Теперь он не спрячется, не скроется. Все закончилось. 

Стайлз, хромая, все же доходит до отца: тот сгребает его в объятия, по-родительски ощупывая и что-то бормоча. Долгих минут пять он тормошит, то прижимая к себе, то отодвигая на вытянутых руках, осматривая и ласково ругая. А потом вкатывает легкий подзатыльник, что сунулся без страховки, успокаиваясь и не желая и дальше показывать чужим людям чувства, отпускает, понимающе качая головой, и кивает в сторону.

\- Иди. И Стайлз – сегодня на ужин. Оба. 

Младший Стилински на секунду опускает взгляд, но легко улыбается краем рта – счастливо и благодарно. Шериф усмехается, гладит его по рукаву, перехватывает подошедшего было медика и просит уделить несколько минут, ибо "агенту пока не нужен осмотр, спасибо".

А Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку. 

Хейл стоит, нервно сжав кулаки (прячет когти), дергая ноздрями и сдвинув брови. Обычное каменное лицо дрожит рябью трансформации и волнения, не выдерживает маску, трещит по швам. 

Хейл ждет. 

Стайлз идет, подволакивая ногу, останавливается близко, почти вплотную, разглядывая бледное лицо с черной кромкой щетины. Поднимает руку, скользнув пальцами по затылку, и прижимается, целуя в челюсть рядом с ухом. 

Его мгновенно обнимают, давят крепко, но так правильно, по-звериному, с толикой собственнического ‘мое’ и решительного ‘не отпущу’. От Дерека пахнет древесной отдушкой, кедром и соленым потом превращения. 

От Дерека пахнет Дереком. 

Лучшим запахом в мире.

\- Я убью тебя, - еле слышно шепчет в висок Хейл, и Стайлз усмехается, сгребая футболку на его спине. 

\- И я тебя, волче.

**Шаг 8.**

\- Волче, - Стайлз поворачивается, отбрасывая отчет на другую сторону дивана. – Какого черта? 

Дерек поднимает брови, отрываясь от разложенных фотографий и поднимая взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Почему ты тогда уехал? На пять лет. 

Хейл замирает в неловкой позе, откидываясь, хмурится раздраженно; Стайлз стискивает пальцы до белых костяшек, пытаясь дышать ровно, но Дерек чувствует, конечно, чувствует: его лицо расслабляется, становится спокойно-задумчивым. Он поднимается, откладывая фотографии, идет к дивану и садится рядом со Стилински, не прикасаясь, но смотря – открыто и честно. 

\- Ты прогнал, - говорит тихо, мягко, словно боясь, что Стайлз примет на свой счет. 

\- Но… - открывает рот, вспоминая, и недоуменно разворачивается к оборотню. – Ты условно сдал меня отцу, и я сказал съебать. 

Дерек молчит, а Стайлз закусывает губу. 

\- Это несерьезно, чувак. Я же просто…

\- _Пара_ прогнала. 

Ошарашенно осекается, таращась на Хейла в упор, а тот опускает глаза, рассматривая переплетенные бледные пальцы. 

\- Ты знал? – несмело касается светлой хенли. Дерек качает головой. 

\- Нет, но потом понял, почему действительно уехал. Вернее, почему не мог вернуться так долго.

Потому что Стайлз сказал. А Дерек сделал. 

\- Пошел ты, - шепчет Стилински, упираясь лбом в крепкое плечо и тут же испуганно вскидываясь: - фигурально. 

Хейл усмехается, поднимая руку, чтобы пустить человека ближе и обнять, цепляясь большим пальцем за складку клетчатой фланелевой рубашки.

\- Больше не уйду. 

\- Даже если скажу? – кивок. – Почему? 

Дерек спокойно перекладывает скатившийся отчет подальше, поворачивается и легко дует в родинки на щеке. 

\- Знаю, что нужен. Чувствую.

___

\- Чувак, он же на пару месяцев всего. Получит аттестат по окончанию курсов – и обратно.

\- Два месяца, Скотти. Два гребаных месяца среди охуенных накаченных тел и молоденьких наивных копов. 

\- Мне казалось, ты ему доверяешь.

\- Я доверяю! Но защищаю свое. Волчьи инстинкты, чувак, ты же должен понять. 

\- Господи Иисусе.

\- Спасибо. Так ты поможешь или нет? 

\- Когда я отказывал? 

\- Пару раз, и сильно потом об этом жалел. 

\- Вот именно. Так что сделать? Талия? Ох, боже, почему я с тобой дружу…

___

Когда Дерек выходит утром, проверяя сумку, Стайлз только усмехается, пихая ладони глубже в карманы узких джинс. Он уже и забыл, какой кайф – носить обычную, не форменную, одежду. 

Дерек выглядит свежим, бодрым, таким хрустящим, что у Стилински что-то урчит внутри. Наверняка тоже маленький зверь.

Хейл тупит с утра, поэтому не обращает внимания на запах (а может, Стайлз действительно стал таким близким, что волк не выделяет его чужим и инородным, как Дерек объяснял однажды) и резко тормозит, как только видит Стилински, небрежно облокотившегося о Камаро.

\- Знаешь, - Стайлз улыбается, жмурясь на первые лучи солнца, - за блестящую операцию мне полагалась премия, но я взял отпуском. Всегда мечтал посмотреть твой колледж. 

Они уже говорили на эту тему: Дерек не хотел отрывать Стайлза от любимой работы, друзей и отца, а Стайлз пыхтел, злился и ругался. Он реально не хотел ехать – слишком надолго в чужой город, оторванный от дел и местного городского чемпионата по кибер-спорту. 

Но… черт побери, Дерек. 

\- Ты не должен, - Хейл закрывает дверь особняка и спускается с крыльца, перекидывая сумку в другую руку. Останавливается в конце ступенек, смотрит. 

Стайлз _знает_.

Волкам без пары тяжело. Волк никогда не пойдет против пары.

\- Эй, - ведет плечом, чувствуя, как горячит смущением шею. – Я тут один загнусь. Сейчас же осень, холодно… - опускает взгляд в землю и тихо добавляет: - Уже лет пять холодно. А с тобой тепло. Ты как… одеяло. Точно. Как одеяло по утрам.

Рывком поднимает взгляд – и видит, как Дерек медленно улыбается: широко и по-настоящему. 

 

Разве он мог его оставить? 

Нет. Не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Human Race (HR) – (пер.) 'человеческая раса'. Название группировки.
> 
> "У Красавчиков Чарли хуевая история" - намек на Карла Стюарта, прозванного Красавчиком Чарли, лидера якобитов и претендент на шотландский трон. Восстание закончилось поражением в битве при Каллодене.


	3. Дорога вместе

Дерек сосредоточенно щурится в стекло шкафа, пытаясь поймать отражение и понять, ровно ли подстрижена щетина: новая бритва с супер тонкими лезвиями, как и всегда, оказалась очередным разводом супермаркетов. 

От протестующего вопля за спиной Хейл виновато кривится и оборачивается, садясь на корточки. 

\- Эй, приятель, - вытягивает палец, нажимая малышу с нахмуренными бровками на кнопочку носа, - я вернусь сегодня пораньше, обещаю.

\- Ловлю на слове, - Стайлз скрещивает руки, приваливаясь к дверному косяку и отводя лопаточку от подвернутой домашней кофты. Он босой, взъерошенный, пропахший мукой, свежим кофе (любимый хейлов сорт, ровно одна ложка сахара) и ни следа табака – торжественно выбросил пачку в прошлые выходные и больше не притрагивался. 

\- Ты же знаешь минусы нашей работы, - пожимает плечами, пригладив непослушную прядь сына и поднимаясь на ноги, забирая форменную рубашку со спинки стула. – Какие претензии? 

\- Никаких, - Стайлз фыркает, глядя на попытки Дерека вслепую застегнуть мелкие пуговицы, и шагает к нему, придерживая края. – Притащи мне парочку дел, чтобы я не умер, пожалуйста. 

\- Только если обещаешь не звонить и не жаловаться Пэрришу, - Дерек щелкает пряжкой ремня, застегивая. – Это уже не смешно. 

\- Вообще-то – очень, - заявляет с самодовольной ухмылкой, тут же вздыхая. – Но теперь хрен дозвонишься. И черт его дернул уйти в федералы. 

Дерек тактично молчит, поправляя карманы брюк: кому, как не ему, знать, что Джордан наяву грезил возможностью вырваться в большой город, а Рафаэль МакКол без колебаний забрал бывшего военного, решив заодно и мелкую проблему Хейла (они оба были слишком хороши для одного участка). 

От мыслей его отвлекают длинные пальцы, поправляющие воротник привычным жестом. 

\- Топай давай, - Стайлз тянется, целуя в уголок губ: мягко, не мокро, так, как делает каждое утро вот уже почти три года – а у Дерека до сих пор теплеет внутри. 

Зарывается ладонью в каштановые вихры, ловя лукавый взгляд, и наклоняется, чтобы быстро, но крепко поцеловать ребенка в макушку. 

\- Заеду в магазин на обратном пути, - цепляет на пояс рацию, хватает ключи от служебного авто с крючка в коридоре, - напишешь, что купи…

Не договаривает: малыш вдруг оглушительно громко чихает – и растерянно моргает, разглядывая крохотные, полупрозрачные коготки. Черный пушок на круглых щеках сливается с волосами, сквозь которые проглядывают заостренные кончики ушей, а желто-зеленые глазенки таращатся на родителей. 

Дерек буквально тормозит: ему все еще странно видеть в ребенке свою копию; хотел бы видеть и Стайлза, но суррогатное материнство и биология не предусматривают такой услуги. Может, через годик он все же уговорит на второго: шериф хочет кровного внука. Но пока…

\- Джеймс Хоулетт Хейл, - Стайлз взмахивает лопаточкой, практически светясь от еле сдерживаемого смеха, - ты прямо как крестный папа. Нет, не дядя Скотти, гораздо красивее. 

Джей забавно морщит лоб, но расслабляется, не чувствуя агрессии или недовольства: с любопытством рассматривает собственную ладошку и на пробу ведет коготками по разложенной простыне, лопоча что-то под нос.

\- Все еще думаешь, что не зря назвал его в честь Росомахи? – Дерек красноречиво поднимает бровь, украдкой посылая волну тепла по стайной связи: Джей отзывается счастливым урчанием, понимая, что старший волк рад успехам щенка. 

\- Отвали, - Стайлз мимолетно закатывает глаза, - я полжизни об этом мечтал. Разве он не прелесть? 

\- Прелесть, - Хейл кивает, задумчиво хлопая по нагрудному карману: вроде бы ключи от кабинета тоже взял. – Кстати – никаких звонков Гринбергу и просьб прислать улики с последних дел, заноза. 

\- Вы – ужасный человек, шериф, - бормочет Стайлз, легко щипая оборотня за загривок. 

\- Знаю. Поэтому и не сплю по ночам.

\- Да, именно поэтому. 

У Стайлза слишком лукавая улыбка, знакомые черти в глазах и запах – все тот же родной, уютный, _домашний_. 

\- Не опаздывай, - шепчет Дереку на ухо, на секунду прижимаясь к его плечу, и отступает на шаг. – И не забудь купить шампанское: Лидия не простит, если мы заявимся к Коре без алкоголя. 

\- Поверить не могу, что моя сестра все-таки выходит за Лейхи. 

\- Она била его совком в песочнице, чувак, - Стайлз многозначительно стучит пальцем по виску. – Все было ясно, как божий день. Только ты и Скотти не догадывались. Хорошо, что у вас есть мы с Эллисон. И Лидия. Лидия есть у всех. Почему она вышла за Уиттмора, блин, это так несправедли…

\- До вечера, - торопливо кивает Дерек и выходит за дверь, снимая машину с сигнализации (как будто кому-то придет в голову угнать служебную тачку шерифа, господи, помилуй). 

Стайлз машет ему вслед, закрывает дверь и щелкает замком, прислушиваясь к шуму отъезжающего авто – не замечая, как улыбается. Зато это чувствует Джей: пыхтит, пытаясь вылезти за бортик из игрушек, чтобы добраться до отца. Его ворчание отвлекает: Стайлз переводит взгляд, рассматривая малыша, до безумия похожего на Дерека, и тихо смеется, засовывая лопаточку в задний карман штанов. 

\- Кажется, кому-то пора завтракать. А потом посмотрим немного мультиков. Хочешь узнать побольше о Росомахе, да? 

Наклоняется, поднимая ребенка на руки, и дует ему в личико, массируя кончики ушей, покрытые мягким пухом. 

\- Конечно, хочешь, ты же мой сын. Пошли, _тигр_. 

Джей отвечает победно-радостным воплем. 

 

И это Их Идеальный Ребенок. Пахнущий молоком и уютом: как яблочный пирог или ванна с пеной. 

Их семья. 

Их _дом_ : отныне и навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> потому что шагать друг к другу - это полдела. нужно шагать вместе.


	4. И еще дальше

\- Господин занят!  
\- Чем?  
\- Бьется головой о стену. Просил не беспокоить…

А. Белянин, "Меч Без Имени"

 

Иногда Дерек думал, что его внутренний зверь больше похож на щенка, чем на волка. Потому что поддаваться на просящую гримасу Стилински ("дай нам хоть посмотреть на тебя, а?") – заведомо проигрышный вариант. Долгая дорога в Чистилище.

Нет, его действительно завалили работой с этой федеральной проверкой, привет, Пэрриш, он и сам понимал, как редко бывает дома; а потом оказывался за закрытой дверью кабинета и вспоминал, почему все-таки уезжал в участок каждое утро.

Он безумно любит свою семью. Он безумно любит свою работу. Два взаимоисключающих друг друга фактора.

Дерек смотрит на девственно-чистый лист незаполненной анкеты, щелкает ручкой и готовится внести данные об аресте, когда за стеной раздается слишком громкий шепот:

\- Ты неправильно пишешь. Надо "вертолет", а не "виртолет". Ты дебил?

\- Сам дебил, заткнись, а то твое зачеркну.

\- Да только попробуй.

\- И попробую. Ай!

Дерек закатывает глаза, откидывается на спинку стула и машинально тянется к вороту рубашки, запоздало вспоминая, что сейчас на нем домашняя застиранная хенли. На плече – очертания въевшегося пятна, которое Стайлз неудачно пытался вывести, только вытравив бежевую краску белой каймой. Кажется, Стю выдернул полотенце и срыгнул прямо на кофту, когда Дерек носил его по комнате, массируя спинку. А отсутствующая пуговица – это уже Томми. Мусолил ее недели три, пока нитки не размокли и не поддались; Дерек чуть не поседел, пытаясь вытащить пуговицу изо рта малыша, а Стайлз лихорадочно звонил в "скорую", бурно обещая девушке в регистратуре "посадить все отделение нахрен на двадцать четыре часа". Все обошлось, но не забылось: Дерек больше не расслаблялся, следя за детьми, а Стайлз старался не оставлять его одного, что слегка задевало. В конце концов, у Хейла была куча младших сестер и братьев, но Стилински все равно управлялся лучше.

Даже в рождении этих самых детей.

Когда суррогатная мать прислала результаты УЗИ с двумя точками, они сначала не поверили. Стайлз согласился на второго ребенка со скрипом – очень хотел, но прикидывал финансовое положение, общие силы, работу, и качал головой. Но Дерек и шериф насели общим фронтом, а Стайлз сдался. Один-единственный раз.

И их стало три – три Стилински.

Стюарт и Томас были полными копиями папочки, и если в первые два года Дерек тихо млел от счастья, то сейчас уже понял, насколько Джон самоотверженный, терпеливый и вообще святой человек. Стайлз сравнивал близнецов с рыжими Уизли; Дерек был уверен, что его малыши дали бы фору всей магической семейке.

Хотя бы потому, что они реально были в отца более чем совсем.

Стайлз, невыносимая заноза, дразнил Дерека самым наглым образом. Подъебывал только так: мол, смотри, как надо, один выстрел – два зайца, вот настоящие альфа-гены. За что, собственно, и получал потом ночью в таких масштабах, что наутро закутывался в мягкий махровый халат с головы до ног и разговаривал с детьми из-под наброшенного капюшона, скрывающего фиолетовые засосы-укусы. Близнецы называли это "день джедая", а Дерек невероятно гордился Джеем: старший сын, наконец полностью слившийся со зверем внутри, привычно игнорировал запахи, как и подобает волчонку в большой семье, ощущая ровное стайное тепло и удовлетворение; однако его красноречивое, знающее молчание и машинальная забота (о вымотанной самке, как ехидно подсказывал Хейл) заставляли Стайлза стонать и материться. Исключительно молча. Исключительно в смс-ках мужу.

\- Эй, вы что тут делаете? – судя по звукам, Стайлз опять висел на телефоне со Скоттом, выпытывая медицинские подробности последнего дела. – Кыш на улицу, мелкотня.

\- Мы пишем папе письмо, - конечно, Том, он всегда был более активным, Стю предпочитал книги и интеллектуальное превосходство. И изощренные проказы.

\- Скотти, перезвоню, - трубка с писком отключается, а Стайлз шуршит джинсами, садясь на пол рядом с дверью. – И о чем же?

\- Список требований.

\- Вымогательство? – искренне удивляется Стилински, впрочем, Дерек слышит зарождающийся смех в его голосе.

\- За наше прощение факта пренебрежения родительскими обязанностями, - моментально выдает Стюарт, наверняка поправляя очки. Сын уже месяц таскал их постоянно, Хейл ведь говорил, надо отбирать у пацана книги, а то совсем посадит зрение, и тогда… Стоп. Какое пренебрежение?

\- Хей, мелкотня, - Том кисло хихикает: Стайлз, видимо, легко щекочет ему живот, - вы же знаете, что папа вас любит? Всех нас любит. Очень-очень.

\- Но он так же любит всех в участке, - возражает Томми, а Стю шикает.

\- Это разные виды любви, дебил.

\- Отвали, ботаник.

\- Ну, кое-кого он действительно там любит… - еле слышно бурчит Стайлз себе под нос (и _явно_ в кабинет Дерека, судя по покашливанию в конце). Дерек вспоминает прошлую среду, когда Стилински скромно постучался к нему в обед, принеся контейнер с домашней едой, а потом задыхался животом на столе, подставляясь мужу. Да, иногда им хотелось побыть без детей, да и сами мальчишки не имели ничего против ночевки у бабушки Талии. И все-таки пренебрежение… Слово-то какое подобрали, паршивцы.

Дерек зло растирает щеки, откладывает анкету и двигает ближе ноутбук; лучше напечатает, раз уж писать от руки не получается. Мальчишки уже давно трепятся про детский сад, Стайлз терпеливо выслушивает и поддакивает, помогая рисовать каких-то космических монстров, а Дерек вдруг замирает, задумчиво глядя в полоску порога.

Как мать с этим справлялась? Как справлялся с этим отец?

Талия говорила, что он слишком переживает за свою семью и опекает их; надо расслабиться и дать детям волю, дорогой, разве не помнишь, как тебя бесило, когда я включала альфа-слух, пока ты разговаривал с друзьями по телефону, просто занимайся своими делами и не вмешивайся сверх меры… Да, мама много и долго увещевала, улыбаясь и посмеиваясь, но вот отец… О, Дерек знал это хмурое выражение, проступавшее на лице Ричарда всякий раз, когда речь заходила о внуках и их проблемах – каждый день видел те же сведенные брови в зеркале, которое "любезно" таскал ему Стайлз.

Дерек так и не научился подавлять инстинкты волка заботиться о паре и детенышах, чему ни разу не способствовала работа с отморозками; а мрачные глаза отца обещали, что и не научится. Оставалось только с доброй завистью украдкой присматриваться к Коре, у которой все складывалось на удивление легко: Айзек, прошедший обряд укуса, еще не совсем свыкся с внутренней сущностью, и теперь в полнолуние у сестры было целых два щенка – и Лейхи, и новорожденная дочь Кира. Оба скулили, чесались и пускали слюни во сне, пока Кора пела успокаивающие колыбельные.

Кстати, в этом плане – обращений и контроля – Джеймс неизменно радовал Дерека, и тот гордился сыном до неприличия, практически не касаясь его ауры как старший сородич.

Джей вообще рос спокойным, и Хейл все больше и больше узнавал себя; поэтому он единственный заметил, как изумился мальчик, когда Уиттморы пришли на семейный ужин вместе с малюткой Элли (Стайлз клялся, что Лидия назвала дочь в честь героини "Дневников памяти"), и Джею разрешили заглянуть в колыбель. Он вежливо кивнул, сунул нос к малышке – и Дерек почти почувствовал странное тепло в груди, когда лицо сына из дежурно-улыбчивого стало растерянным и непонимающим. Джей замолк и не отходил от отца до конца вечера; Хейл решил, что скоро обязательно расскажет, как познакомился с их шебутным папочкой, пока тот мусолил его палец мягкими деснами. Но это потом, когда Джеймс немного подрастет и сможет выдержать нападки Стайлза. Дерек уже предвкушал весь спектр вопросов от любопытного "Волче, думаешь, это серьезно?" до патетического "Ты понимаешь, что это будет триумфальное объединение семей, да почти что династический брак!"

Да. Дерек уже решил, что будет прикрывать Джея перед его вторым отцом, принимая огонь на себя.

\- Ей нравлюсь я! – вопит за дверью Томас, и Дерек вздрагивает, тут же настраиваясь на сердцебиение ребенка. – Отвали!

\- Она согласилась посмотреть со мной старого Бэтмена, чувак, - не менее воинственно пыхтит Стюарт, наверняка щурясь из-за очков.

\- Вы опять? – громко вздыхает Стайлз. – Боже, надо сказать Эллисон, чтобы спрятала дочь дома и не выпускала на улицу. Она, кстати, еще и стреляет!

\- Она да, а мы нет, - тут же заводится Томми, аж подпрыгивая. – Па, Тори – девочка, а все равно умеет. Это нихренашеньки не честно!

Судя по синхронному оху, оба ловят подзатыльники: у Стайлза меткая, натренированная (на Дереке) рука.

\- Следите за языком, молодой человек, - достаточно строго выговаривает Стилински, тут же смазывая эффект лукавым: - если стащу у вашего отца карабин, пойдем на выходных постреляем по банкам.

\- ЧУР Я ТОНИ СТАРК, - близнецы орут на весь город, и Дерек не выдерживает – стонет, падая лбом на скрещенные на клавиатуре руки. Господи. Это что, какой-то определенный ген? Шило в заднице передается по наследству? Так же, как и любовь к комиксам, настолько сильная, что у них в доме только что началась Десятая мировая война, потому что не бывает двух Старков, может быть только один Тони и костюм, оживленный Джарвисом, а тогда получается полная фигня, и, честно, это не то, что Дерек хотел бы помнить, но у него просто нет выхода. Любая игра за Железного человека автоматически переходит в разряд партизанской борьбы, и Хейлу очень хочется уйти в подполье прямо сейчас, пока его снова не заставили быть Фьюри и решать, кто из них…

\- Пошли к папе, разберемся! – Томас вскакивает, дергает брата и колотит пяткой в дверь. Дерек с трусливой надеждой задерживает дыхание, забывая, что сын – человек без суперслуха. – Ну чего он заперся?

\- Папа занят, - отзывается Стилински, и, честное слово, Хейл почти слышит коварную улыбку в его голосе.

\- Чем? – ревниво вопрошают близнецы. Стайлз молчит пару секунд, прежде чем уверенно ответить:

\- Бьется головой о стол.

Томас и Стюарт тут же закрывают рты, приникая ушами к двери и прислушиваясь, но Стайлз поднимается на ноги.

\- Все, мелкотня, - отряхивается, - забирайте списки, доделаете потом, когда придумаете больше требований. И не забудьте про фисташковое мороженое! Пошли, дадим папе поработать. Кто хочет побыть Соколиным глазом?

\- Я Тор, - Стюарт деловито ковыряет дверь (прощается или предупреждает, Дерек не может точно сказать) и поднимает карандаши. – Можно взять молоток для мяса?

\- Да, милый, - как-то рассеянно отзывается Стайлз, стуча по клавишам: ясно, опять полез в телефон, небось снова Скотт, они двое неразлучны как волнистые попугайчики. – Пойдете во двор?

\- Ага, - слишком радостно отзываются близнецы, давая друг другу "пять".

Дерек выпрямляется, разминает шею и застывает пальцами над клавиатурой. Стайлз что-то бурчит в трубку, выгружая белье из машинки, снаружи хохочут мальчишки, на втором этаже Джей лениво рубится по сети с сыном Бойда и Эрики. Старший оборотень вздыхает, прикрывая на секунду глаза, и насильно отключает повышенный слух, фильтруя шумовую волну. Так, сосредоточиться, надо добить анкету, пока относительно тихо, боже, какая благодать. Он доделает отчет, выйдет, поможет Стайлзу приготовить ужин, повозится в шутливой драке с мальчишками, доделает им детали для школьных проектов, уложит близнецов спать и поцелует Джея, а потом потащит мужа в ванну, вылив туда травяные сборы, и, слушая треп расслабленного Стайлза, еще раз вспомнит, как это – иметь _идеальную_ пару и _идеальных_ детей.

Идеальную жизнь.

Идеальную семью. Его настоящую, родную, ту, которую будет защищать любой ценой, ту, к которой хочется возвращаться, в которой нуждается постоянно, двадцать четыре часа семь дней…

Краем глаза ловит какое-то движение за окном и машинально поворачивается, чтобы проследить взглядом, как четко летит струя кетчупа под ударом молотка из бутылки в развешанное свежевыстиранное белье и на его любимые офисные рубашки.

Секунда, две...

\- Какого... СТЮМАС!  
\- Па, это Том!  
\- Заткнись, ботаник!  
\- Что у вас?.. ого, мелкие.

Моргает.

\- ДЕРЕК!  
\- ПАПА!!  
\- ОТЕЦ!

И решительно сворачивает все посторонние вкладки, открывая браузер и вбивая новый запрос: "Беруши специальные для оборотней оптом". Для любящего главы семейства.

**Author's Note:**

> The Travis – Love Will Come Through


End file.
